Reunited
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek has been under cover for over 9 months and his cover is blown?, will he be reunited with his baby girl or has she lost him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Reunited-Ch 1

Derek Morgan runs his hand across his bald head and sighs as he looks out the window of his apartment, he was undercover and had been undercover for 6 months. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile when he saw the face of his beautiful girlfriend Penelope Garcia fill his mind, he hated the fact that nobody not even Penelope knew where he was because he was rushed away before he had a chance to tell anybody.

Derek opened his eyes and stared out the window as the memories of his last day at the BAU filled his mind, Derek walks over and sits down behind his desk with a huge smile on his face. He had just come back from visiting his secret girlfriend in her lair when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and saw that it was Strauss.

He took a deep breath and said, "mam", Strauss said, "Agent Morgan I need to see you in my office now please", Derek said, "yes mam, I will be right there". After the call ended he put his cell back on his belt and got up and headed toward the elevator, when he stepped inside and closed his eyes wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

He steps off the elevator and walks over to the door and raises his hand and knocks, Erin looks up and says, "come in Agent Morgan and close the door please". He stepped inside and closed the door and walk toward her, she said, "please have a seat", he sat down and crossed his leg as he waited to see what she wanted.

Strauss sat back in her seat and said, "Agent Morgan I got a call from guns and gangs and they need some help with a case", he nodded his head and said, "do they want the team to consult about something"?, she shook her head and said, "no not the team, they want you". He said, "mam I'm flattered but".

Strauss said, "you don't get it Morgan there is no buts, you are to go undercover the minute you leave my office and you will be with guns and gangs until the case is over, do I make myself clear"? he nodded his head and said, "yes mam". Strauss said, "you are the best agent for this job", he took a deep breath as he listened to Strauss talk.

When she was finished she picked up the phone and said, "you can come in now", Derek looked up to see two very large men walking into the room and Strauss said, "he's ready to go now". Derek said, "mam I need to tell my team", she said, "nobody can know about this Derek, you going undercover is on a need to know basis and they don't need to know".

Derek stood up and she said, "make sure that you take his phone or else he will call his team and that can't happen", Derek said, "why can't I tell them mam"?, she said, "Agent Morgan you are going to go undercover in one of the biggest gun rings in the Eastern United States and if you contact any of your team you will put their lives in danger and I know that you don't want that do you"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam".

Strauss said, "hopefully you won't be undercover for long Agent Morgan", he nodded his head and said, "yes mam, hopefully not", Derek stepped toward the two men and one held out his hand and said, "phone please Agent Morgan". Derek pulls his cell off his belt and hands the cell to the man and then the sighs as the men lead him out of the room.

Derek is pulled out of his memories when there is a knock at his door, he walks over and looks through the peephole and sees Savannah Davis who is the sister to the leader of their gang he inflitrated. He opens the door and smiles and says, "Savannah what are you doing here"?, she steps into his room and after the door closes she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss.

Derek says, "Savannah I told you that nothing can happen between us or Evan will kill me", Savannah said "ohhhhh come on Andy you know that you want me, I can feel it". He holds up his hands and says, "I value my life Savannah and that's how I can promise you that nothing is everrrr gonna happen between us".

She runs her hand up his chest and says, "don't be so sure about that handsome, I always get what I want and I want you", she then pulls him down into another kiss. He gently pulls away and says, "I have to go I am suppose to meet Evan in a few minutes", Savannah grins and says, "come on lover I'll go with you".

Derek and Savannah walked out of his building and head up the street and Derek glanced across the street as he listened to Savannah and he felt his heart beating faster as he saw the woman that had plagued his dreams for the past 6 months, his baby girl standing across the street. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited-Ch 2

Derek and Savannah walked into the storage building at the end of the street and Evan smiled and said, "Andy I was just getting ready to call you and let you know that I had to cancel the meet for tonight". Derek smiled and said, "really, why"?, Evan said, "well let's just say that our contact didn't want to see you tonight, he wanted to see Savannah".

Derek smiled as Evan said, "I told him that you would be there in a few minutes Vannah", Savannah said, "I'm not your whore Ev", he grabbed her by the hair and said, "you are what I say you are and if he wants to see you then see you he will". She hissed and said, "alright, alright", Evan smiled and said, "that's a good girl".

Savannah said, "can Andy take me"?, Evan shook his head and said, "no I'm giving Andy the night off", he looked at Derek and said, "would you like to have the night off Andy"?, he took a deep breath and said, "sure, I could use a few beers right now". Evan said, "besides there is nothing that Andy could do that Todd couldn't".

Savannah smiled as Todd put his hand in the small of her back and led her from the room", Evan walked over to Derek and said, "someimes she things that because she's my sister that we are partners or something, she just needs to learn her place, ya know what I mean"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do man, I do".

Evan leaned in and said, "have a good night off my man", Derek grinned as he headed out of the building, he then looked down at his watch and decided that he would at least sneak into the bar and try to catch a glimpse of his baby girl. The closer he got to the bar the bigger his smile was getting and when he slipped into the bar he looked around until he found the team sitting at a table.

He got as close as he could get so he could look at his baby girl and did she look gorgeous in that body hugging black dress, he had always loved her in that dress. JJ looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she sighed as she took a sip of her beer and said, "yeah I'm alright Jayje,  
I'm just thinking".

Emily said, "and I bet I know about what or should I say who", Penelope stood up and said, "I bet you do Em", JJ said, "where are you going Garcie"?,  
Penelope said, "I'm going to use the ladies room I'll be back shortly girlies, can you order me something a little stronger than a beer because right now I sure need it".

Derek watched as Penelope stood up and headed toward the back of the bar, he looked around as he made his way over to the bathroom, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him and waited for his baby girl to come out of the stall. She walked out a few minutes later and made her way over to the sink.

She turned the water on and washed her hands and a few seconds later she felt two arms wrap around her and she whirled around and said, "who do you thin". Her heart raced when she saw Derek standing there in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against his and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Derek moaned against her mouth as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the curve of her butt, when they pulled apart she said, "ohhhh Derek, where have you been, I'v" and before she could finish that sentence his lips were on hers again and as their tongues battled for control he slid his hands up under that beautiful dress and slid her panties down over those sexy thighs of hers and put her up on the counter.

She smiled against his lips and said, "where have you been"?, he said, "later sweetness, right now all I want is you", she smiled and said, "make love to me Derek". He practically growled as he lined himself up at her entrance, he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command by beautiful baby girl".

He crashed his lips against hers as he thrusted himself inside her for the first time in 6 months


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter contains content

Reunited-Ch 3

Penelope instantly wrapped her arms and legs around the sexy man in front of her as he pounded in and out of her, the feeling of his body against hers for the first time in several months was amazing. Derek kissed his way from her neck back up to those beautiful perfect lips he had missed so much while he's been undercover.

Penelope slid her hands down his back and over his hips where she gripped him and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, their bodies moved as one both building up to a very explosive release. Derek had longed for the beautiful woman in front of him for months and now having her was almost more than he could take.

He smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up against him and a few hard deep thrusts later she moaned against his mouth as they exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over the reunited lovers. Penelope collapsed against his chest and said, "now that is the way to greet somebody handsome".

She looked up at him and said, "I've missed you so much, what happened, why did you leave me"?, he kissed her lips gently as he reluctantly removed himself from inside her. He said, "I didn't want to go baby but I didn't have a choice, I'm undercover right now", she watched him pull his boxers and pants up over his hips as he explained everything to her.

He kissed her lips again and said, "I shouldn't be here right now but when I saw you walk into the bar from across the street I could't resist", she pulled him to her and crashed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "I've missed you so so much, I didn't think I would ever get to see you again, I thought that I did something that pushed you away".

He caressed her cheek and said, "nothing could be further from the truth baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong, you were perfect", he looked down at his watch and said, "you better get back out to the team before JJ and Em come looking for you". She slid off the counter and kissed his lips one final time and said, "I wish you were coming back to the hotel with me".

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "me to sweetness but unfortunately I can't", she bit her lip and said, "are you, have you"?, he put her face in his hands and said, "no baby girl tonight was the first time I've had sex since I left you". She smiled and said, "I haven't either, I would never", he grinned and said, "I know baby, I know".

Penelope leaned in for another kiss but pulled away when there was a knock at the door and JJ said, "Garcie are you alright, you've been in here for a while". Penelope said, "yeah sorry Jayje, I'll be out in a minute", she said, "alright I'll see you back at the table" before walking away from the bathroom and back to join the team.

Derek said, "just remember I love you and hopefully soon I'll be coming back to you", she caressed his cheek and said, "please be careful and come back to me". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "always sweetness, always", she sighed as she unlocked the door and headed out to rejoin the team.

Derek waited a few seconds before peeping his head out and thankfully the coast was clear and he slipped out the door just as easily as he headed in a little while earlier. As he headed back toward his apartment he couldn't help but smile and he knew that his interlude with his baby girl would have to sustain him until the case was over and until they could be reunited again.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and opened it as he headed over to the couch, he kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the table. He took a sip of his beer and sighed happily as the memories of his time alone with his baby girl filled his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited-Ch 4

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on his face as memories of the night before in the bathroom of the bar with his baby girl filled his mind once more. He could still feel her against him, he could feel her lips on his and he could hear her moans and pants as they made love for the first time in months.

He was pulled from his memories by a knock at the door, he threw his covers back and pulled his boxers and pants on and said, "hang onnnnn" as he made his way across the room. He opened the door to see Savannah standing there, she pushed by him and he said, "no no please come right on in" as he closed the door and turned to face her.

Savannah smiled as she opened her coat and slid it off her naked body, he said, "put that back on and get out of here Savannah", she walked over toward him and said, "now we both know that isn't what you want". He said, "don't make me call Evan", she sighed and walked over and picked up her coat and put it back on.

She said, "Andy you are no fun", she ran her fingers over his chest and said, "we could be amazing together", he removed her finger from his chest and said, "I don't think so, now if you will excuse me I need to get dressed and meet your brother". She said, "it's no trouble for me to stay andddd help you change".

He said, "I'm a big boy Savannah and I can change allllll by myself", she leaned on and brushed her lips against his neck and said, "if you ever change your mind just let me know". He said, "that will neverrrrr happen", she winked at him and said, "never say never lover", she then licked her lips as she slid her hand down over his crotch and said, "you are a big boy and I would loveeeeee to give you a night you would never forget".

He waved and said, "goodbye Savannah", she pouted as she headed toward the door, he followed her over and locked the door behind her, he then turned and headed toward his closet. Penelope sighed happily as she looked out the window of the jet, JJ plopped down beside her and said, "alright Garcie spill it".

She looked at her and said, "I don't know what you are talking about"?, she said, "uh huh, now tell me the truth", Emily said, "I know what it is", she looked at her and said, "yo yo you do"?, she said, "yeppppp you got lucky lastnight didn't you"?, she blushed and Emily said, "see I told you so,  
I told you so".

Penelope said, "I I I", Dave said, "ohhhhhhh she got you kitten", Reid said, "soooooo who was the lucky man"?, she said, "I don't know what you are talking about"?, Reid said, "if she doesn't want to tell us then it is somebody that she thinks we wouldn't approve of". Dave said, "is that true kitten"?, she grinned and said, "I plead the fifth", everybody laughed as the jet readied to land at the airstrip.

Derek walked into the warehouse and Evan said, "well well well somebody has some swagger in his step this morning", Derek laughed and shook his head and Evan said, "somebody got laid lastnight didn't they"?, he said, "I don't kiss and tell". Evan said, "way to go man" as he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and patted it.

Derek said, "did you want me to come her so we could talk about my sex life"?, he said, "no, as a matter of fact I need you to go see Carmen Sanchez in Burrows". Derek nodded his head and said, "what is the meeting about"?, Evan said, "we need to put a little pressure on his men and make them see that if they aren't with us they are gonna pay".

Derek nodded his head and said, "it will be done", Evan smiled and said, "I knew I could count on you Andy", he motioned for one of his bigger men named Curtis and said, "I want you to go with Andy for back up". Curtis nodded his head and said, "yes boss", Derek said, "we'll be back when the message has been delivered".

Evan watched as his two men headed out of the warehouse, he turned and headed back to his office where he saw his sister, he put his feet up on his desk and said, "soooooo how did it go"?, she said, "he's an animal Ev that's how it went". Evan said, "you have to learn that sometimes you have to take one for the team".

She said, "the only man I want is Andy and you know it", he said, "Vannah you need to face it he doesn't want you, as a matter of fact he got laid just lastnight soooooo you are out of luck little sister". She put her hands on her hips and said, "he what"?, Evan laughed and said, "you heard me, he got laid lastnight and from the smile on his face she was really something".

Savannah said, "but he belongs with me", Evan said, "grow up and focus on what's important", she said, "I am, Andy is important to me and I want him Ev". He shook his head and said, "what's important is us getting these 4 big shipments out of the country and then you can focus on getting Andy into bed if you want".

She sat down and crossed her legs and said, "ohhhhh I want, I want", she laid her head back against the couch and started thinking about how she was going to get the man she wanted into her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited-Ch 5

The next few months flew by and Derek was still undercover, he was getting closer and closer to getting everything that he needed to finally bring down the two organizations so that he can head back to his old life and his baby girl. He was currently heading back to the warehouse with the final thing he needs to be able to call in the rest of his undercover team.

He gets out of his car and grabs the briefcase and heads inside, Evan walks over and says, "so how did it go"?, Derek said, "he got the message", Evan grinned and said, "good job Andy, good job". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Evan that means a lot coming from you", Evan smiled and said, "how about we head out and grab some drinks"?, he nodded his head and said, "sounds good to me man".

Penelope smiles as she puts the pizza down on the table in front of JJ and Emily, she then plops down on the couch beside them and said, "a girls night is wayyyyyy overdue". Emily said, "it sure is and since we are on a 5 day pass we need to enjoy it because we don't know when we will get this time off again", Penelope and JJ nod their heads in agreement.

Emily opens the lid on the box and Penelope gets nauseated and covers her mouth with her hand as she get up and runs out of the room with her two best friends right on her heels. JJ gets down on the floor beside her and hold her hair back as Emily wets a cool cloth and hands it to her, JJ put is on the back of Penelopes neck and rubs her back soothingly as her friend empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Derek and Evan head into a private club and head over to his usual table, they sit down and Evan whispers into one of the dancers ears and she nods her head yes and smiles as she walks away. Evan said, "Andy tonight is all about unwinding and having some fun sooooo I have a room upstairs for you with one of my girls".

Derek said, "thanks man but not tonight", they both down their drink and he says, "you aren't going to refuse my offer now are you, that will hurt my feelings". Derek knew that he had no choice and he said, "of course I'm not gonna turn your offer down Evan, I would never do that", Evan smiled as they downed another drink.

Penelope looked up and said, "it must have been something I ate", Emily bit down on her bottom lip and said, "PG how long has it been since you had a period"?, she said, "this is June soooooooo oh my god it was in March". JJ said, "around the time you went on that last case with us and got lucky"?,  
she covered her mouth and said, "oh my god do you think I'm pregnant"?, Emily said, "how about I go get a test and we can check it out"?, she nodded her head yes as she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

A few minutes later a beautiful dark haired woman walks up to Derek and takes him by the hand and says, "come with me sexy", Evan says, "show him a good time and don't take no for an answer, this is one of my best men and I want him with my best girl welllll for tonight". She smiled and said, "anything you say Evan".

The woman smiles as she leads Derek toward the steps, she turns to Derek and says, "my name is Amber and I'm going to make tonight good for you Andy and that's a promise. Evan smiles and downs another drink before grabbing the bottle off the table and another one of his girls before heading toward his office.

Evan sits behind his desk and turns the video cameras on and watches as Andy and Amber walk into the room, Evan reaches up under the girls dress and pulls her panties down and says, "how about we watch Amber and Andy"?, the woman nods her head yes and says, "anything you say Evan", he crashes his mouth against hers and when they pull apart he says, "that's my girl".

Amber pushes Derek down on the bed and starts undressing, Derek glances up and notices video cameras and knows that he doesn't have a choice he is going to have to sleep with this girl or blow his cover. Derek watches as Amber does a little dance for him as she removes her clothes, she pulls him up and crahses her mouth against his.

She then unbuckles his belt and tosses it across the room, she unbuttons and unzips his pants and slides them and his boxers down at one time, she then pushes him down on the bed. She then takes a condom out of the drawer and ever so slowly put it on him she then leans down and gently presses her lips against his.

Evan is making out with the beautiful blond in his lap when his cell rings, he picks it up off the desk and says, "yeah", the voice on the other end says, "we've got problems". Evan looks at the girl and says, "a raincheck darlin", the woman smiles and says, "just let me know when", he winks at her as she walks ou the door.

Evan says, "problems, what kind of problems"?, the man on the other end says, "your man Andy", he says, "Andy what about him"?, the man says, "he's an undercover FBI agent named Derek Morgan". Evan says, "thanks for the info" before ending the call, he stands up and grabs his gun from the drawer as he makes his way toward the room Derek and Amber are in.

Emily and JJ are now sitting on the bed waiting on Penelope to come out of the bathroom, they look up and see her coming toward them carrying a white stick. They say in unison, "wellllllllll"?, she looks up at them and says, "it it it", Emily gets up and takes the stick and looks at JJ and says, "IT'S POSITIVE".

Just as Amber is getting ready to sink down on Derek Evan busts through the door, Amber jumps off the bed and Derek says, "what gives man"?, Evan looks at Amber and says, "send up Bruno and Max", she nods her head and says, "yes Evan". He looks at Derek and says, "get dressed, NOW". Derek gets up and quickly gets dressed.

Bruno and Max come into the room and Evan looks at Derek and says, "I need you boys to take our friend here on a little ride, on on which he won't be coming back from". Max said, "yes boss but why"?, he said, "well that's because Andy here welllll Andy isn't his name", Bruno said, "it's not"?, Evan shakes his head and says, "no it isn't, boys I want to introduce to you "FBI AGENT DEREK MORGAN".


	6. Chapter 6

Reunited-Ch 6

Derek looked at Evan and said, "come on man you know better than that", Evan smiled and said, "I can't believe that I was so stupid as to fall for your lies my man". He walked over closer to Derek and said, "take him somewhere and keep him for a few days and show him what it's like to try to trick a man like me".

The men nodded their heads and started walking toward Derek, Evan leaned in and said, "have fun Mr. FBI", Derek spit in his face and said, "you can go to hell". Evan hit him hard across the face and said, "you first", Bruno said, "let's go Derek", he grabbed his face and said, "you don't have to do this Bruno".

Bruno looked at Evan and then at Derek and said, "you have to pay for what you've done now let's go", Evan laughed and waved as he watched Max and Bruno pull Derek from the room. Derek was led to a car in the alley where he was thrown into the trunk, he heard two doors shut as he started feeling around in his pocket.

He found his phone and dialed a number and after a few rings he whispered, "I'm in trouble, you have to trace my phone, they know who I am and they are going to kill me". Instantly the provess started to track Dereks cell and a few minutes later several teams were in route in the direction Derek and the goons were heading.

The car stopped almost an hour later and when the hood popped open Bruno said, "get out Derek", he got out and said, "what happens now"?, Max grinned and said, "what do you think happens"?, they then pushed Derek into a building where his arms were strapped over his head by chains. Max and Bruno took turns getting their punches in on Derek for a few minutes.

Derek looked at them and said, "is that all you got"?, Max walked over and hit him across the face causing blood to squirt from his mouth and nose, he said, "when I get lose from here you are gonna pay for that". Max laughed and said, "do I look afraid of you"?, Derek smiled and said, "you don't but you should be".

Penelope sat on the bed and said, "this can't be right, I can't be pregnant", Emily and JJ put their hands on her arms and said, "it will be alright honey, we'll be here to help you". Penelope said, "Derek", Emily said, "what about him"?, she put her hands on her stomach and said, "huh"?, JJ said,  
"you said Derek, what about him Garcie"?, she said, "he he he's the father".

JJ said, "honey that isn't possible, he's been gone for almost 9 months", she looked up at them and Emily said, "oh my god was Derek your hook up that night"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, he was at the bar that night and he joined me in the bathroom where", JJ said, "where this little miracle was produced"?, she nodded her head yes.

Emily said, "where has he been"?, she said, "Strauss forced him to go undercover and wouldn't let him tell us anything", JJ said, "I have a question Garcie". She looked up at her friend and said, "what's your question"?, how long have you and Derek been together"?, she said, "we hadn't been together long when he left".

Emiy said, "why didn't you tell us PG we are your best friends"?, she said, "we were going to tell you and then all of this happened and I didn't know what was going on". JJ said, "how about we take you to the hospital and get some bloodwork and make sure that you are indeed pregnant because sometimes these things can give a false positive", she nodded her head as they got up and grabbed their things as they headed out of the house.

Derek was hanging almost unconscious as the two men looked on, Derek heard a door open and heard someone walking toward him, he weakly opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of Savannah. She lifted his face and said, "ohhhhhhhh poor baby", he said, "get away from me Savannah", she hit him across the face and said, "see you shouldn't have turned me down, I could have protected you from this".

Derek laughed and said, "you can't even protect yourself, you are Evans puppet, you do what he wants when he wants", she put her hands on her hips and said, "I do not". He laughed and said, "you sleep with men at a drop of a hat because he tells you to", she slapped him hard and said, "I do that for business".

Derek said, "you know what that means don't you, if you are having sex like that"?, she said, "don't say it", he laughed and said, "that makes you a",  
she pulled a knife out of her purse and said, "don't you dare say it". He said, "that makes you a whore", she stabbed him in the stomach and ribs several times and laughed as blood gushed out of his body.

The last thing that Derek heard before he lost consciousness was someone scream, "FBI FREEZEEEEEE"


	7. Chapter 7

Reunited-Ch 7

Savannah was able to sneak out of room while the agents worked on saving Derek and taking care of Bruno and Max, she grinned as her car pulled away from the building. Shelooked at her driver and said, "take me back to the warehouse", he nodded his head and said, "yes Savannah" as she pulled out her cell to dial her brother.

After a few rings a strange voice answered his phone and she said, "who's this"?, the voice on the other end of the phone said, "this is agent Tina Green, who's this"?, she hung up and instantly turned her cell off and tossed it out the window. She said, "get me to the jet", he said, "yes mam" as he turned the car around and headed to their private airstrip.

The medics were working feverishly to stablize Derek so they could get him loaded into the ambulance, he weakly opened his eyes and said, "P P Penelope,  
I need Pen". He didn't get to finish his sentence the second time before he drifted back off to sleep, one medic looked at the other and said, "he's losing to much blood, we need to get him loaded now".

JJ looked up at Penelope and said, "it won't be much longer now Garcie", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what if the test was wrong"?, JJ smiled and said, "what if it wasn't"?, Emily said, "you are going to make a great mom". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "thanks girlies for coming here with me today".

They both smiled at her as they looked up when the doctor walked into the room, she sat down and said, "well Ms. Garcia I have the results of your tests". Penelope said, "what are the results"?, she said, "according to your bloodwork you are around 12 weeks pregnant", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe it, Derek and I are going to be parents".

The doctor said, "I take it that this pregnancy wasn't exactly planned"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam it wasn't", the doctor said, "well you know that you don't have to continue the pregnancy, you are still early enough to be able to abort the fetus". Penelope said, "oh no doctor I am going to have this baby, I love Derek and there is no way that I wouldn't have his baby".

The gurney carrying Derek is wheeled into the ER where the doctor is waiting, she checks his wounds and says, "let the OR know that we are on our way up". The nurse nodded her head and said, "yes mam", she said, "what happened to him"?, the medics quickly filled him in on Dereks case as they were working to transfer him to another bed.

The medics said, "he woke up for just a couple of seconds and asked for somebody named Penelope", he said, "agent Morgan works with the BAU but has been undercover for the past 9 months trying to bring down the Davis Cartel and several others. She looked at the nurse and said, "I need you to notify the BAU division of the FBI and let them know about their agent".

The nurse smiled and said, "yes doctor" as she made her way out of the room, the doctor looked down at Derek and said, "I promise that I'll do everything I can for you agent Morgan" as they raced from the ER. After a few minutes the nurse was finally put through to Aaron Hotchners office, he was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.

He said, "Hotchner", the nurse said, "agent Hotchner this is nurse Anita Smith and I'm calling reguarding one of your agents a Derek Morgan", he put his pen down and said, "what about agent Morgan"?, she said, "sir he was brought in a few minutes ago with several stab wounds to his stomach and chest area".

Hotch said, "can you tell me how he's doing"?, she said, "he is currently in surgery but his condition wasn't good I'm afraid", he said, "we are several hours away but I will get the rest of my team and we will be there as soon as possible". Anita said, "ohhh and when Mr. Morgan regained consciousness briefly he asked for somebody named Penelope".

Hotch said, "thank you nurse", she said, "you're welcome agent Hotchner, if agent Morgan regains consciousness before you arrive we'll let him know that you are all on the way". After the call ended he took a deep breath as he dialed Emilys cell, the three girls were heading toward the car when her cell started ringing.

Emily pulled it out of her purse and said, "hi honey", Hotch said, "Em, I need you, JJ and Penelope to head to the airstrip", she said, "why, what's going on"?, Penelope and JJ could tell that whatever Hotch was telling her wasn't good. After the call ended she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "we need to get to the airstrip ASAP".

Penelope said, "w w why"?, she said, "Derek's been stabbed several times and is in surgery but before he lost consciousness he was asking for you", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I can't lose him Em, I can't, he doesn't even know about the baby, he can't". JJ said, "come on Garcie, he loves you and he's going to fight to come back to you", she nodded her head as they climbed into the car.

Penelope closed her eyes and said, "please hang on hotstuff, please hang on"


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited-Ch 8

JJ sat down beside Penelope and gently squeezed her hand and said, "he's going to be fine Garcie", she said, "I can't lose him now Jayje", she said,  
"he loves you and when he finds out about this baby he is going to be so thrilled, just hang on to that". She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I would do without him Jayje".

She looked out the window and said, "please God, please let him be alright, please don't take him away from us", JJ said, "we should be there soon honey and then you can see him". She took a deep breath and said, "thanks Jayje", she smiled and said, "anytime Garcie, anytime", she sat there and held Penelopes hand the rest of the flight.

The doctors were working feverishly to stop the bleeding but everytime they get one place sewed up bleeding would start somewhere else, she looked up at the monitors when his heart rate dropped and then seconds later he flatlined. She said, "charge to 200", the paddles were then handed to the doctor and she said, "clear".

It took several attempts before they were able to get him back and the doctor said, "where is all this bleeding coming from"?, she looked around a little more and found out that his spleen was ruptured and was bleeding into his abdomen and chest. About an hour later she took a deep breath and said, "alright everybody let's get him sewed up and in recovery".

Penelope and the rest of the team ran into the ER and Hotch went over to the front desk and flashed the nurse his badge and she smiled and told him that Derek was still in surgery and that the doctor would come and talk to them as soon as she could. Hotch then joined the rest of the team in the waiting room to wait for news on how Derek was doing.

Reid looked over at Penelope and said, "Morgan is going to be fine Garcia, he loves you", she looked at him and said, "how did you know that"?, he laughed and said, "we've known that for years we were just waiting for the two of you to realize it". She smiled as she hugged him and said, "thank you Spencer, thank you".

He looked at her confused and said, "you're welcome but what are you thanking me for"?, she leaned in and whispered, "Derek and I have been together since before he left to go undercover". He smiled and she said, "and I found out before we left that I'm 12 weeks pregnant", he hugged her and said, "congratulations that's great".

They were all sitting and waiting for someone to come out and tell them something when Hotch said, "has anybody called Fran"?, Penelope covered her mouth and said, "I was going to on the jet but I thought that I would wait to see what the doctor tells us about how he's doing first so I would know what to tell her".

Dave looked at Hotch and said, "I'll talk to Erin and see if she will agree to let me take the jet to Chicago to get her and the girls and then you can call me and let me know how things are going". Penelope nodded her head and said, "you are an amazing man David Rossi", he kissed her cheek and said, "and Derek Morgan is one lucky man to have an amazing woman like you in his corner".

He pulled out his cell and headed across the room to call Strauss, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how are you holding up"?, she sighed and said, "the only thing that is keeping me from flying off into a million directions is waiting on news on his condition". Hotch said, "he's going to be fine Garcia, I believe that, I truly do".

Dave walked back over and said, "she gave me the ok to take the jet and head to Chicago so I'm gonna head on out", Hotch said, "have a safe trip my friend and when we find out how he's doing we will let you know". He smiled and said, "see you all soon" and they watched as he headed out of the hospital.

It was about another hour before they looked up when they heard someone say, "Derek Morgan"


	9. Chapter 9

Reunited-Ch 9

Penelope and the rest of the team jumped up and ran over to the doctor and she said, "yes", the doctor said, "Mr. Morgans surgery is over and he is in recovery". Hotch said, "how did it go"?, she said, "well he coded on the table and it took a us several tries to get him back", Penelope covered her face with her hands.

Reid said, "what was the sum of his injuries"?, the doctor said, "he had several stab wounds to the adbomen and chest", she took a deep breath as she looked around at the worried friends. She said, "during the surgery I discovered that his spleen was ruptured casuing him to bleed internally", Penelope said, "can't you remove that"?, she said, "that's what I did and after it was removed we were able to stop the bleeding rather quickly".

Penelope said, "when can we see him"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "before he fell unconscious he kept asking for a Penelope, are you her"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam". The doctor said, "if you will follow me I will take you to him", she smiled and said, "thank you", she then looked at JJ and said, "can you call Fran and let her know what's going on"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure can".

She took a deep breath and smiled as she turned and started following the doctor through the hallway, they stopped outside his recovery room door and the doctor said, "he will be unconscious for a while but you can sit with him". She smiled and as she put her hand on the door she heard the doctor say, "he is hooked up to the heart monitor and oxygen for now because his oxygen saturation dropped during surgery".

Penelope said, "what happens if it doesn't go up"?, she took a deep breath and said, "well in that case we will have to put him on the ventillator for a little while to help his body heal". She nodded her head and said, "do you know how long it will be before he wakes up"?, she said, "honestly no I don't but I would say at least an hour or so".

She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "if you need anything please push the call light and let the nurses know", she smiled and said, "thank you doctor". The doctor smiled as she turned and headed back toward the nurses station, Penelope opened the door and stepped inside and tears filled her eyes as she saw Derek laying helpless on the bed in front of her.

Savannah pulled across the street from the warehouse just in time to see the FBI leading her brother out in handcuffs, she grinned and whispered, "that serves you right big brother". The driver said, "what was that mam"?, she said, "get me out of here, take me to the nearest hospital, I need to find out about Andy, I mean Derek".

The driver said, "yes mam" as he pulled away from the curb, Savannah sat back in the seat and crossed her legs and said, "your reign of fear is finally over Ev". During the ride to the hospital she sat trying to think up a way that she would be able to get in to see Derek, he was the man she wanted and she would stop at nothing to make sure she got him.

Penelope put her hand in Dereks and said, "I love you hotstuff, please fight to come back to me", she glanced up at the heart monitor and said, "you have a strong loving heart, please use it to fight to come back to us. She laid her head down on the side of the bed and closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that her hotstuff would be alright.

A few minutes later Savannah walked into the hospital and over to the desk, she glanced down and saw that Derek was in recovery room 1 so she slipped down the hall. She looked up to see that she was standing in front of a utility closet, she opened the door and grinned when she saw scrubs hanging on wall in front of her.

She quickly changed into them and opened the door and peeped out to make sure the coast was clear, once she made sure nobody was watching she slipped out of the closet and made her way to Dereks room. She looked through the door and saw a blonde woman sitting with him holding his hand, she bit down on her bottom lip as she pushed the door open so that she could listen to what Penelope was saying.

She watched as she took her hand in his and her eyes widdened when she heard Penelope say, "I found out earlier today that we, that we, that we are going to have a baby". Savannah closed the door and headed back toward the utility room, once she was safely inside she smiled and said, "now I know a way to get what I want and get it I will".


	10. Chapter 10

Reunited-Ch 10

Penelope sat quietly by Dereks side for almost 2 hours before she laid her head back down and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew she felt a hand on the top of her head. She looked up and saw the handsome face of the love of her life, she smiled and said, "ohhhhh handsome you're awake", he wiked at her and said, "I've missed you sweetness".

She started to get up and he said, "don't go", she said, "I was just going to let the nurses know that you are awake", he squeezed her hand and said, "please not yet". She sat back down and said, "you scared me hotstuff, I mean really scared me", he reached up and wiped away the tears away with his thumb and said, "I'm sorry baby girl".

She leaned in and kissed his palm and said, "you have so much to live for now", he smiled and said, "I sure do I have you", she said, "Derek we need to talk". He laid there looking at her and said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no handsome nothings wrong", he took a deep breath and winced in pain.

She said, "do you want something for pain"?, he said, "not now baby, now what were you going to tell me"?, she said, "earlier today before I found out that you had been stabbed I got some news". He turned his head to the side and said, "news, what kind of news"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I found out that, well that".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine", he squeezed her hand and said, "your scaring me princess, what do you want to tell me"?, she smiled and said, "we're going to have a baby". He looked at her with a huge smile on his face and said, "can you repeat that"?, she said, "I said we're going to have a baby".

Derek grinned and said, "a baby, we're going to have a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah we are", he said, "ahhhhh it must have happened that night in the bar bathroom". She sighed and said, "yep that was when this little one happened", he tried to move in the bed and his machines started going off causing several nurses to run into the room.

Penelope said, "he's alright, he's alright", Derek smiled and said, "I'm going to be a daddy", the nurses all smiled and in unison said, "congratulations Mr. Morgan". They looked up to see the doctor walking through the door, she smiled and said, "wellllll you're awake", he smiled as she said, "do you know where you are and what happened"?, he said, "I'm in the hospital because Savannah stabbed me".

The doctor said, "how are you feeling"?, he said, "sore, very sore but it feels good to be alive", the doctor said, "we had to remove your spleen during surgery but you can live a happy and healthy life without it". Penelope looked down at him and said, "you coded on the table handsome, we almost lost you".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm here sweetness and I'm fine", the doctor said, "since you are awake we are going to move you to your room". Derek said, "how long do I have to stay here doc"?, she said, "I want to keep you a few days at least, so you might get to go home by this weekend, how does that sound"?, he grinned and said, "great doc, that sounds great".

Penelope leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I'll go let everybody else know that you are awake", she looked up at the doctor and asked, "what room will he be in"?, she said, "room 250", She stood up and smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and said, "hello in there little one this is your daddy talking".

Penelope said, "we will get to see him or her in about 6 months", he smiled and said, "this is amazing, I'm going to be a daddy", she laughed and said, "me and the baby both love you and we will see you in a few minutes". He winked at her as he watched her head out the door, he took a deep breath as the nurses started getting ready to move him to his room.

Penelope walked out into the waiting room and said, "he's awake and doing good, they are getting ready to move him to his room", Hotch pulled out his cell and smiled as he dialed Daves cell to fill him in on the news. Penelope said, "he's going to be in room 250 bossman", he nodded his head as he said, "he's awake Dave and doing good, they are moving him to room 250".

Fran and the girls all gave a sigh of relief and said a silent prayer of thanks for the news as the jet landed at the airfield


	11. Chapter 11

Reunited-Ch 11

Derek was laying with his eyes closed when Penelope and the rest of the gang minus Dave walked into his room, his eyes opened when he felt two warm lips on his forehead. He smiled and said, "I've missed you baby girl", she smiled and grinned at him and said, "awwww sug I've missed you to", Reid laughed and said, "it's good to see you again Morgan".

Derek looked up at him and said, "it's good to see you again to pretty boy", Derek reached over and took Penelopes hand in his and and gently squeezed it. He looked around the room and said, "where's Dave"?, Emily smiled at him and said, "he's on his way to the hospital, he flew to Chicago on the jet to pick up your mom and sisters".

JJ said, "how are you feeling"?, he looked up at Penelope and smiled and said, "a lot better now that I'm here with all of you", she winked at him and said, "it's good to have you back". He sighed and said, "listen guys I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about what I was going to do but Strauss wouldn't let me, when our meeting was over I had to leave right then and there and they took my phone and believe me when I say that I was watched like a hawk".

Hotch said, "none of us could figure out what had happened to you, the only thing Strauss would tell us was that you were gone for the very forseeable future". He shook his head and said, "I wanted to tell you and when I saw you all three months ago it was one of the first times I had smiled since I had left".

JJ grinned and said, "yeah about your little trip to the bar", the conversation was cut short when Fran and the girls followed by Dave walked into the room. Fran said, "ohhhhhh honey", she wrapped her arms gently around her son and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead and said, "I was so worried about you, when you didn't call I was afraid that something happened to you".

He said, "momma I wasn't aloud to tell anybody where I was going or what I was going to be doing", Desiree said, "that isn't right, what kind of person would do that to you"?, the team in unison said, "Strauss". Fran smiled and said, "I want to thank JJ for calling me to let me know what was going on and Dave for coming on the jet to get us".

Dave said, "after what Erin had done she wasn't in the position to say no to the request", Fran said, "she needs to be punished for what she did", he nodded his head and said, "she's being handled, trust me". Derek said, "has anybody found Evan and Savannah"?, Hotch said, "Evan has been arrested as well as his associates but there was no sign of Savannah".

Dave said, "we are gonna need a description of her so we can be on the lookout", he nodded his head and said, "I'm ready whenever you are", Hotch said, "I'll get a sketch artist in here later today". Fran put her hand on her sons arm and said, "honey I'm glad that you are safe and sound", Derek looked up at his mom and said, "momma I have something to tell you".

She took a deep breath and said, "good news I hope"?, he looked up at Penelope and then back at his mom and said, "definitley", she grinned and said,  
"well don't keep me in suspense, what is this good news"?, he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "Penelope and I are having a baby". Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and hugged her tight and said, "ohhhhhh honey that's great, I'm finally going to be a grandma".

Sarah said, "waittttt a minute, if you were gone to work undercover how are you two having a baby"?, Derek said, "wellllll the team was in the same city as I was for a case". Desiree said, "ahhhhhhhh, so you got to get together with your team then"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, the only memeber of the team that I got to interact with was baby girl".

Sarah said, "where did you see her"?, he said, "the entire team was walking into a bar across the street from where I was and when the plans with my boss fell through I headed out to the bar". Desiree said, "please tell me that my little neice or nephew wasn't conceived in a bar bathroom"?, he laughed and said, "can't do it little sister because that's where our little miracle was conceived".

Fran said, "it doesn't matter to me where it was conceived the point is that it's coming and I'm going to be a grandma", Penelope said, "I'm around 12 weeks along". Desiree said, "of course you know we are going to spoil this baby rotten, right"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then laughed and said in unison", "of course", everybody laughed as they sat talking about plans for the nursery.


	12. Chapter 12

Reunited-Ch 12

Penelope and Fran spent the night with Derek as the rest of the team and the girls headed back to the hotel, Fran and Penelope spent the night talking about Derek. Fran dozed off around 4 while Penelope stayed awake all night just watching Derek sleep, she hadn't got to see him for 9 months and now that she had him back she wasn't going to waste anymore time.

Savannah woke up about 7:00 the next morning and smiled as she made her way back toward the hospital, she needed to be close to Derek so that she could see how close they were to discovering what she looked like. She met up with one of her bodyguards who had told her that she was safe so far but that they would be bringing a sketch artist by this morning so that they could get a description of her.

She smiled and said, "how were you able to blend in"?, he laughed and said, "I pretended to be a nurse and the guards didn't even notice", she laughed and said, "they are idiots, if only they realized how close we had been since lastnight". The guard nodded his head and said, "he might get to go home by this weekend".

He looked at Savannah and said, "according to what I was able to get from my people at the FBI I can get you an address for Derek and his girlfriend Penelope Garcia". Savannah said, "so they live together"?, he nodded his head and said, "they have the same address, it appears that she stayed at his place while he was away".

She took a deep breath and said, "this Penelope is pregnant with his child, around 3 months along, that should be me that is carrying his child not that, that, that woman". Savannah said, "once they head back home and get a false sense of security we can swoop in and take what seems to matter the most to Derek", he nodded his head in agreement.

Derek opened his eyes and smiled as the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of his baby girl, he said, "morning sweetness", she pressed her lips against his and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He caressed her cheek and said, "ohhhh how I've missed you baby girl, you were all I thought about".

She winked at him and said, "and you my chocolate drop were all I could think about and it became even more difficult after our little bathroom party a few months back. He grinned and said, "when I get the all clear we're going to make up for lost time", Fran opened her eyes and said, "I hope you realize that your momma is still in the room"?, Derek said, "of course we did, good morning momma".

Fran said, "it is so good to know that you are with us and safe", he said, "I came really close to not making it home this time", Penelope said, "the one thing I can't figure out was who reported to Evan that you were FBI"?, he said, "that's a good question sweetness because I have no idea because I was under the impression that the only people that knew about me going undercover was me, Strauss and the people I was working with".

She sat there for a minute and said, "if that information is in the system a good hacker can find it", he said, "but nobody is as good as you are now are they sweetness"?, she smiled at him and said, "there are some good hackers out there that's for sure but if I had a computer I could do some searches and see what I can find out".

They looked at the door when Hotch said, "JJ is bringing you a computer to the hospital", she smiled and said, "thanks bossman", he nodded his head and said, "Dave and I were just talking about who could have squealed on you and we are drawing a blank". Derek said, "I was undercover for 9 months so they had ample time to let it out, so why now"?, Dave said, "maybe because you were getting to close to actually catching on to them".

Derek nodded his head and said, "it sounds to me like we have a leak at the FBI"?, Penelope said, "once Jayje gets here momma will start doing what she does best and hopefully we can find out something". Derek grinned at her and said, "if anybody can do it baby girl we all know that you can", she said, "awwwww thanks sug".

A few minutes later JJ, Emily and Reid walked into the room closely followed by the girls, JJ handed Penelope the computer and said, "here you go Garcie". She said, "thanks gumdrop", JJ said, "what are you looking for"?, Hotch said, "she is trying to find out who the leak is at the BAU", Emily said, "wait, what"?, Hotch said, "we have to have a leak because they knew who Derek was and just the right time to disclose the information that he was a FBI agent".

Penelope took a deep breath as she sat back in the chair and let her fingers do the walking across the keyboard, if there was a leak at the BAU she would find out who it was and she would make them pay for almost taking her hotstuff away from her permanently.


	13. Chapter 13

Reunited-Ch 13

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby girl work and after a few minutes she said, "no it can't be", Hotch said, "what did you find out Garcia"?, she looked up at him and said, "this can't be right sir". Hotch said, "what can't be right"?, she said, "the snitch it's it's", Derek said,  
"who is it sweetness"?, she said, "it's Kevin, the snitch is Kevin".

Derek said, "that son of a", Penelope said, "this is all my fault", he shook his head and said, "no mam it isn't", she said, "always my champion my love but I'm afraid that it is". JJ looked down at her friend and said, "no Garcie it isn't, none of this is your fault, the blame alllllll goes on Kevin".

Penelope said, "there is something that you all don't know", Derek said, "what happened sweetness"?, she said, "not long after you disappeared he came into my office and wanted to talk". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what did he want to talk about"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "he wanted us to get back together".

Derek said, "he what"?, she said, "he brought me flowers and wanted to take me out to a romantic dinner", she looked at Derek and said, "and of course I said no". JJ said, "I remember that, Kevin was so nice to all of us now I know why", Penelope nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh sunshine you only know part of what happened".

Derek crossed his arms gently and said, "do tell", she said, "wellllllllll, one evening after work I headed back to my apartment to grab some things and when I was getting ready to leave Kevin showed up". Hotch said, "what happened Garcia"?, she said, "he got a little touchy feely and", Derek said,  
"he's a dead man".

Dave said, "did he assault you kitten"?, she shook her head and said, "no, my self defense lessons paid off and let's just say that a few punches and kicks later he wasn't able to walk". Reid laughed and said, "is that why he wasn't at work for almost a week"?, she said, "yepppppp, that and he kinda had a black eye with noooooo way to explain it".

Derek winked at her and said, "that's my girl", she said, "thanks for being such a great teacher", he said, "you were by far the best student I have ever had". Reid plugged his ears and said, "TMI, TMI", JJ laughed and said, "okay back to Kevin, since we know that he is the one that snitched on Derek, what can we do about it"?, Penelope smiled and said, "wellll I can erase his credit history and cancel all his credit cards for starters".

Hotch said, "nice start buttttttt if Kevin is the spy, it seems to me like he would have to have someone higher up to help him with information", Dave said, "and I think I know who it is". Everybody looked at him and Derek said, "Strauss"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, that's why he was able to find out so much information about Derek".

Emily said, "so Kevin set Derek up to be killed because he wants Penelope and he knew that they were together and knowing that he also knew that she would never willingly leave Derek". Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's it my raven haired beauty", she said, "well we need to make him pay for everything he's done".

Derek said, "ohhhhhhh he's going to pay and so is Strauss", Hotch said, "I can promise you that" as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and headed out into the hall. Penelope said, "where's bossman going"?, Emily said, "he's going to make a phone call so Strauss won't be in our hair anymore", she took a deep breath and said, "do you think he will be able to do anything about her"?, Emily laughed and said, "never underestimate my man PG", she laughed and said, "never Em, never".

Kevin was working on his personal computer at home when his cell started ringing, he picked it up off the table and saw "Savannah" blinking, he smiled and said, "what's up Savannah"?, she said, "I'll tell you what's up Kevin, Derek and his little harlot are going to have a baby". He felt his heart racing and he said, "THEY'RE WHATTTTTTTT"?, she said, "I heard her tell him myself".

Kevin said, "well we will definitley have to take care of that little problem won't we"?, she laughed and said, "that we will Kevin, that we will", he sighed and said, "where's Ev"?, she said, "in jail". Kevin said, "so it's just you and me left huh"?, she said, "yeah ohhhhhh and don't forget about Erin".

Kevin laughed and said, "for a bunch of profilers they are sure stupid", she said, "that will make it easier for us to take Penelope right under their noses then won't it"?, he stood up and walked across the room and said, "that it will Savannah, that it will". Savannah took a deep breath and said, "why is it that Erin wanted to help us with this problem"?, Kevin said, "Derek has been a thorn in her side for years over her drinking and she wanted him taken care of".

Kevin said, "so what's the plan now"?, she said, "I'll be heading to Virginia in a few hours and I'll need a place to stay", he said, "not a problem Savannah you can stay with me". She said, "thanks Kevin I'll see you soon", he said, "safe travels", she grinned and said, "always my friend" and then the call ended.

Savannah looked at her bodyguard and said, "take me to the airstrip, I have a plane to catch", he nodded his head and said, "yes Savannah", she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes as the limo headed toward the other end of town and the private airstrip.


	14. Chapter 14

Reunited-Ch 14

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what's on that gorgeous mind of yours"?, she looked up at him and said, "you, us and our baby", he grinned and said, "those are all good things to think about". She smiled as she walked over and sat down on the bed beside him and said, "you almost died this time Derek".

He put her hand in his and said, "but I didn't", she caressed his cheek and said, "I caused this pain", he said, "no you didn't baby girl and please stop blaming yourself". He said, "can you do something for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "anything", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "can you kiss me"?, she sighed and said, "the things I have to do".

He said, "heyyyyyy", she leaned in and said, "I was kidding handsome", she then gently brushed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you". He winked at her and said, "I love you to and when I get released from this hospital I'm going to show you just how much", she grinned at him and said, "promises promises".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "we're doing fine my love, just fine", he put his free hand on her stomach and said, "hello little one I'm your daddy and I love you". Penelope put her hand on his and said, "and I'm your mommy and we can't wait to meet you in a few months".

Penelope looked over her shoulder when there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "come in Jayje", she stepped into the room and said, "how is the patient this morning"?, Derek said, "I'm doing great JJ". Penelope said, "where's everybody else"?, JJ said, "Hotch and Dave flew back lastnight to Quantico to deal with Strauss".

Derek said, "what about Kevin"?, JJ said, "ohhhhh don't worry he's going to pay to but we thought that you would want to be part of that when you get to come home". He nodded his head and said, "what if Strauss tells Kevin that we are on to him"?, she laughed and said, "they are gonna take her to a place where she won't be in contact with anybody until after we can take care of Kevin".

Penelope said, "I've already frozen all of his accounts and I also managed to get into his programs and move some things around", Derek said, "will he be able to tell that you were in his system"?, she said, "nope and I was also able to put a trace on his cell and car so we will know where he goes and who he talks to ".

Derek said, "you are so good", she said, "awwww sug you're only saying that cause it's true", Penelope looked at JJ and said, "where are Reid and Em this morning"?, she opened her mouth to tell them when they walked into the room carrying breakfast. Emily said, "I remmeber what hospital food is like sooooooo Spencer and I thought that we could all have breakfast together".

Derek said, "I think that sounds great Em, it's been a long time since we've all had breakfast together", Penelope helped him sit up in bed and get comfortable while the others got breakfast set up. Derek smiled and said, "wow pretty boy this looks great", he said, "breakfast is courtesy of your mom, she fixed everything".

Penelope said, "where is Fran this morning"?, Emily said, "she wanted us to tell you that she would be here a little later there was something that she needed to take care of". Derek took a bite of his mothers homemade biscuits and said, "now that's amazing", Penelope smiled and said, "it is so good to see you enjoying your food like that handsome".

He took a sip of coffee and said, "it's good to have some homecooking again baby girl, it's been wayyyyyyy to long", she took a bite of her eggs and said, "that it has my love, that it has". Derek looked at JJ and said, "has anybody heard anything about Savannah yet"?, she shook her head and said,  
"no not a thing but the picture has been posted along with an APB so hopefully we will get something soon".

He sighed and said, "from your lips Jayje, from your lips", meanwhile in Virginia Savannah and her bodyguard are almost to the safe haven they are suppose to share with Kevin. When they pull up in front of the house Savannah says, "why don't you park the car in the garage and then meet us both inside"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam".

She got out of the car and made her way to the door, she knocked on the door and a few seconds later Kevin opened the door with a smile on his face and said, "come in, come in". She stepped inside and said, "I'm glad you're finally here", she said, "has anything happened since we last spoke"?, he shook his head and said, "well Derek is still recovering and the plan is to release him by the weekend".

She said, "we have a few days to get things ready", he smiled as he handed her and her bodyguard a cup of coffee and said, "so here's what we've got so far". Savannah and the guard listened as Kevin happily filled them in on what they knew so far, little did they know that at that exact moment their accompice was getting ready to have a meeting with Hotch, Dave and the director.


	15. Chapter 15

Reunited-Ch 15

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what's on that gorgeous mind of yours"?, she looked up at him and said, "you, us and our baby", he grinned and said, "those are all good things to think about". She smiled as she walked over and sat down on the bed beside him and said, "you almost died this time Derek".

He put her hand in his and said, "but I didn't", she caressed his cheek and said, "I caused this pain", he said, "no you didn't baby girl and please stop blaming yourself". He said, "can you do something for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "anything", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "can you kiss me"?, she sighed and said, "the things I have to do".

He said, "heyyyyyy", she leaned in and said, "I was kidding handsome", she then gently brushed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you". He winked at her and said, "I love you to and when I get released from this hospital I'm going to show you just how much", she grinned at him and said, "promises promises".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "we're doing fine my love, just fine", he put his free hand on her stomach and said, "hello little one I'm your daddy and I love you". Penelope put her hand on his and said, "and I'm your mommy and we can't wait to meet you in a few months".

Penelope looked over her shoulder when there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "come in Jayje", she stepped into the room and said, "how is the patient this morning"?, Derek said, "I'm doing great JJ". Penelope said, "where's everybody else"?, JJ said, "Hotch and Dave flew back lastnight to Quantico to deal with Strauss".

Derek said, "what about Kevin"?, JJ said, "ohhhhh don't worry he's going to pay to but we thought that you would want to be part of that when you get to come home". He nodded his head and said, "what if Strauss tells Kevin that we are on to him"?, she laughed and said, "they are gonna take her to a place where she won't be in contact with anybody until after we can take care of Kevin".

Penelope said, "I've already frozen all of his accounts and I also managed to get into his programs and move some things around", Derek said, "will he be able to tell that you were in his system"?, she said, "nope and I was also able to put a trace on his cell and car so we will know where he goes and who he talks to ".

Derek said, "you are so good", she said, "awwww sug you're only saying that cause it's true", Penelope looked at JJ and said, "where are Reid and Em this morning"?, she opened her mouth to tell them when they walked into the room carrying breakfast. Emily said, "I remmeber what hospital food is like sooooooo Spencer and I thought that we could all have breakfast together".

Derek said, "I think that sounds great Em, it's been a long time since we've all had breakfast together", Penelope helped him sit up in bed and get comfortable while the others got breakfast set up. Derek smiled and said, "wow pretty boy this looks great", he said, "breakfast is courtesy of your mom, she fixed everything".

Penelope said, "where is Fran this morning"?, Emily said, "she wanted us to tell you that she would be here a little later there was something that she needed to take care of". Derek took a bite of his mothers homemade biscuits and said, "now that's amazing", Penelope smiled and said, "it is so good to see you enjoying your food like that handsome".

He took a sip of coffee and said, "it's good to have some homecooking again baby girl, it's been wayyyyyyy to long", she took a bite of her eggs and said, "that it has my love, that it has". Derek looked at JJ and said, "has anybody heard anything about Savannah yet"?, she shook her head and said,  
"no not a thing but the picture has been posted along with an APB so hopefully we will get something soon".

He sighed and said, "from your lips Jayje, from your lips", meanwhile in Virginia Savannah and her bodyguard are almost to the safe haven they are suppose to share with Kevin. When they pull up in front of the house Savannah says, "why don't you park the car in the garage and then meet us both inside"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam".

She got out of the car and made her way to the door, she knocked on the door and a few seconds later Kevin opened the door with a smile on his face and said, "come in, come in". She stepped inside and said, "I'm glad you're finally here", she said, "has anything happened since we last spoke"?, he shook his head and said, "well Derek is still recovering and the plan is to release him by the weekend".

She said, "we have a few days to get things ready", he smiled as he handed her and her bodyguard a cup of coffee and said, "so here's what we've got so far". Savannah and the guard listened as Kevin happily filled them in on what they knew so far, little did they know that at that exact moment their accompice was getting ready to have a meeting with Hotch, Dave and the director.


	16. Chapter 16

Reunited-Ch 16

Hotch and Dave smiled as the tech that was covering for Kevin gave them his address, they turned and headed out of the room, Dave said, "I'll call and get us some backup". Hotch nodded his head in agreement as they stepped onto the elevator to head down to parking garage, a few minutes later they were heading toward Kevins place hoping to catch him and Savannah so they could finally put an end to their mayhem.

Savannah smiled as her and Kevin climbed into the back of her limo, the driver then looked over his shoulder and said, "where to mam"?, she said, "just get us away from here, we've got trouble coming". He said, "yes mam" as he pulled away from the curb. She looked at Kevin and said, "we make a great team Kevin".

She slid her hand up his thigh and said, "don't you think"?, he looked over at her and said, "I sure do", she put the partition up between the front and backseat and said, "now that we're alone how about", she didn't get to finish her sentence because he crashed his lips against hers and pulled her into his lap.

Derek was laying in the bed holding his baby girls hand when he said, "when are we going to find out something"?, Emily looked up from her cell and said, "they are on the way to Kevins place and Strauss is handled". He smiled and said, "that's great news Em", she nodded her head and said, "my fingers are crossed that they catch them", Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "mine are to Em, mine are to".

Derek moved around in the bed and said, "I can't wait to get out of here and get back home", Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to get you home handsome". Emily said, "TMI guys, TMI", Derek laughed and said, "I've missed watching the two of you flirt", he laughed and said, "and I've missed it to Em, I've missed it to".

JJ walked into the room and said, "how about we have some coffee"?, Derek smiled and said, "you read my mind Jayje", she handed everybody their cups and said, "so have we heard anything yet"?, Emily said, "Aaron and Dave are on the way to Kevins place right now so hopefully we will be getting a call soon saying that they have caught", JJ nodded her head yes in agreement.

Hotch and Dave pulled in down the block from Kevins house and made their way toward his house on foot as not to be spotted, they got to the side of the house and peeped thorugh the window. Hotch shook his head and said, "they're not in there, things are thrown all over the room", Dave said, "we need to get inside and see if they've left anything", he said, "I agree".

They made their way inside the house and checked every room and couldh't find any clues as to where they might have been heading, Hotch said, "we had Strauss out of commission, how did they find out we were coming"?, Dave shrugged and said, "why don't we call our computer genius and ask her"?, Hotch smiled as he pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes phone.

After a couple of rings she said, "yes bossman"?, Hotch said, "we made entrance into the house and found nothing, they're gone and we were hoping that you could give us an idea on how they found out we were coming"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "when Kevin and I were dating he had several computers in his house how many did you find"?, Hotch said, "none".

Penelope said, "knowing how he thinks I bet he pulled up camera footage from the BAU and watched todays little visit or part of it anyway", Dave said,  
"I bet that's what he did, he watched them lead her away and then they flew the coop". Hotch said, "is there anyway that we can find out where they are"?, she said, "welllllll I can try to find them on traffic cameras bossman".

Hotch said, "let me know if you find anything Garcia", she said, "one it bossman, Garcie out", Derek and the rest of the team minus Hotch and Dave watched as her fingers flew across the keyboard hoping to catch a glimpse of Kevin or Savannah. Savannah collapsed against Kevins chest and said, "that was amazing Kevin", he nodded his head yes in agreement as the car drove around town heading toward another safe hiding place for the couple.


	17. Chapter 17

Reunited-Ch 17

The next couple of days flew by and still they team had found no sign of Savannah or Kevin which was angering the entire team but especially Penelope and her hotstuff. Derek reaches over and gently squeezes her hand and says, "baby girl you are doing everything you can to find them", she sighed and said, "but it isn't enough Derek".

He sat up on the side of the bed and said, "baby girl I need for you to listen to me okay"?, she nodded her head and he said, "we are all doing all we can to find them and it might take some time but we will find them". She put his face in her hands and smiled and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "I love you to" before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

They pulled apart and Derek said, "there was something I was going to ask you", she said, "sug you can ask me anything", he stood up and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Penelope looked down at the box and said, "Derek I", he said, "Penelope Garcia you are my best friend, my lover, the best part of me and I want to ask you to please make me the happiest man in the world and agree to become my wife".

She watched as he pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her finger, he looked up at her and said, "baby girl will you marry me"?, she looked up at him and said, "yes hotstuff, yes I'll marry you". He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart several minutes later to the sound of hands clapping.

Penelope wiped away tears and said, "come in, come in", JJ and Emily ran over and hugged their friends and said, "congratulations you two", Reid walked over and said, "it's about time". Derek said, "thanks pretty boy and there is something I want to ask you", he looked up at Derek and when he asked,  
"Reid will you be my best man"?, he smiled and said, "I would be honored".

Emily said, "this is the best news", Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with me chocolate drop", JJ laughed and said,  
"you two deserve happiness especially after what you have been through over the past year", they both nodded their heads in agreement". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and kissed her temple and said, "I love you sweetness".

Derek said, "Em have you heard anything from Hotch"?, she said, "yeah I talked to him a few minutes ago", Penelope said, "any news"?, she shook her head and said, "no, it's like they've fallen off the face of the earth". Reid said, "if we are wanting them to come out into the open we need to give them something that they are both wanting, right"?, JJ said, "yeahhhhhhh but".

Reid said, "no listen Jayje, Kevin wants Penelope and Savannah wants Derek sooooooo if we spread news about the two where Kevin will pick it up they will come out to see if it's true". Emily said, "I'm following you Spencer". Derek said, "well for those of us that aren't on your thought train can you fill us in"?, he nodded his head yes.

He sat down and said, "if we are wanting to bring them out into the open we have to give them something they truly want and that would be the two of you". Penelope said, "I get it, you are wanting the news of the wedding to slip out to bring them after us"?, he said, "yeah, I think that right now it is the only thing that will work".

Derek said, "I don't know pretty boy, I don't want to put baby girl in any danger", he said, "neither of you will be in any danger, we set up a wedding in the park but have it crawling with agents and family so that when they come to try to stop the wedding we can" and Derek finished his sentence and said, "we grab them and make them pay for what they've done", he nodded his head and said, "yes exactly".

Penelope said, "well in that case" as she picked up her computer and started tying, Derek said, "what are you doing sweetness"?, she said, "I'm booking the park for Sunday hotstuff". He grinned and said, "I love the way you think sweetness", she winked at him as she continued working on the task at hand.

Kevin collapsed on the bed beside Savannah and smiled, Savannah rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I've said it before Kev but that was amazing". He laughed and opened his mouth to agree with her again when his computer started beeping, he kissed her on the lips ever so gently before jumping up to walk over to the table.

Savannah said, "what's happening"?, Kevin said, "I put a tag on her personal computer so that when she started working on anything it would let me know". She smiled and said, "and what is she working on"?, he said, "she's booking the park for Sunday", Savannah said, "booking it for what"?, he said, "get up and get dressed, we gotta go".

She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and said, "go, go where"?, he said, "to stop a wedding" she jumped up and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

Reunited-Ch 18

The next couple of days flew by as everybody was busy working on wedding plans and making sure that Derek was getting rest like he was suppose to do. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his future bride run around their hotel room, Penelope looked up at him and said, "there are so many things to take care of I can't wait until this evening".

Derek put her face in his hands and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to call you my very beautiful wife". She laughed and said, "and I can't wait to call you my sexy husband", he slid his hand down her back and pulled her closer and said,  
"I want you so much right now".

She said, "ohhhhhhhh no mister, you still have a few weeks before any of that will be going on", he said, "but baby girl", she wiggled her finger in his face and said, "don't baby girl me hotstuff, I promised the doctor that we wouldn't do anything for at least 3 weeks". He threw his head back and said, "but that will feel like forever".

She said, "awwwww poor baby", he sighed and said, "so no honeymoon"?, she said, "not until you get released from the doctor", he took a deep breath and said, "alright sweetness, it will be rough but no sex for at least 3 weeks". She rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to see this little one".

Derek leaned over and kissed her stomach and said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I", she looked at her watch and said, "you better get up and get dressed my love we are suppose to leave in about an hour". He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers.

when they pulled apart she said, "we better get dressed before Jayje sends a search party for us", he laughed and said, "I'm surprised that they haven't already sent one". She smiled and said, "the next time I see you my love I will be the woman walking up the aisle in the white dress", he sighed and said, "I can hardly wait".

Just as Penelope was getting ready to go grab her dress there was a knock at the door, she looked through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door. Fran stepped inside and said, "I thought I would help you bring your stuff over to our room", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran I really appreciate that".

Reid knocked on the door and said, "where's the groom to be"?, Penelope said, "he headed into the bedroom to get dressed", Reid said, "how nervous is he"?, she laughed and said, "don't ask". He laughed as he headed through to the bedroom and said, "that bad huh"?, she grabbed her things and said,  
"yeppppppp" on her way out the door.

Derek was pacing back and forth beside the fountain, what if something went wrong and Penelope was hurt, what if she had changed her mind and didn't want to marry him what if"?, Reid stepped in front of him and said, "Morgan calm down, nothing is going to go wrong, everything is going to go down perfect".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "from your lips pretty boy", he looked up to see JJ and Emily standing at the top of the aisle and smiled, he then took his place and then Reid and Hotch beside him. The music started and everybody was on high alert as they were on lookout for Kevin and his accomplice Savannah.

Dave looked at Penelope and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she blushed and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "are you sure that you want to do this now"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life". After JJ and Emily got into their positions Dave and Penelope made their way toward the very nervous groom.


	19. Chapter 19

Reunited-Ch 19

Derek felt his heart racing faster and faster as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walking toward him, Penelope swallowed hard as Dave put her hand in Dereks. He kissed her on the cheek and then stepped back to sit down beside Fran and the girls, Reid and Hotch were glancing around the park hoping to catch a glimpse of Kevin.

Savannah and Kevin made their way through the entrance of the park and then went their seperate ways, Kevin took a deep breath as he saw the woman that was suppose to spend the rest of his life with getting ready to marry another man. He took a few steps and got to where he could get a better view of Penelope.

Savannah smiled as she peeped at Derek through the shrubs, he looked so handsome in that tux, all she wanted was to be the woman that was standing next to him and be the one getting ready to be married. She watched as they turned to face each other, she moaned lowly because she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She looked over her shoulders and didn't see anybody so she made her way a little closer and finally she sighed when she could hear every word that was coming out of their mouths. She closed her eyes and imagined that Derek was saying those beautiful words to him, she had been in love with Derek since her brother introduced them almost 10 months ago.

Kevin stared at Penelope, ohhhhhhh how her body looked in that dress and how he longed to see that dress puddled in the floor at her feet so he could bask in her beauty. He watched as Penlope looked lovingly into Dereks eyes and told him how much she loved him and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

She slid her hand down onto her stomach and smiled happily before sliding the ring on Dereks finger, Reid looked around and saw Kevin standing there getting ready to step forward. The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

Kevin stepped forward and said, "I love you plum sauce and you should be marrying me and not that muscle bound monkey", she intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "I love Derek and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him Kevin". Savannah stepped forward and said, "Derek should be with me not you".

Why Kevin and Savannah were busy trying to make their case with Derek and Penelope the officers and agents were making their way closer and closer to them. Derek looked at Savannah and said, "Penelope is the love of my life and I can't wait to call her my wife", Savannah said, "I could make you so happy Derek and we would be perfect together".

He rolled his eyes and said, "when are you two going to get it through your heads that Penelope and I love each other and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives". Savannah reached into her bag and said, "that won't be much longer", Derek jumped in front of Penelope to shield her from Savannah".

Reid and Hotch moved down with their guns drawn and said, "put the gun down Savananh", she laughed and said, "if I can't have Derek then it doesn't matter what happens to me". Derek said. "Savannah please put the gun down", she said, "why Derek, you don't care about me, it's obvious that you love that, that fat cow".

Kevin looked at her and said, "don't you talk about her that way", she walked over and said, "if I remember correctly it wasn't her name that you've been screaming out when we have sex Kevin". Penelope covered her mouth and said, "whatttttt"?, she turned and faced Penelope and said, "you heard me Penelope, Kevin and I have been having sex several times a day since I showed up in Virginia".

Penelope laughed and said, "from where I stand you two belong together", she laughed and said, "it's your time to die", she aimed the gun at Penelope again as the agents moved in to take her and Kevin down to the ground.

Savannah was fighting with the officers and Penelope screamed when a shot rang out


	20. Chapter 20

Reunited-Ch 20

Savannahs body dropped to the ground and Kevin held up his hands and stood there while the agents read him his rights, the medics checked Savannah and shook their heads letting them know that the one shot was fatal. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "f f fine".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "it's over sweetness, it's finally over", she smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he rubbed her cheek and said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia". Kevin said, "ohhhhhhhh get a room already", Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "ohhhhhh shut up Lynch nobody wants to hear your mouth".

As he was led off Kevin said, "this isn't over plum sauce, this isn't over", Derek looked down into her beautiful eyes and said, "it's over baby girl,  
I promise". Hotch stepped forward and said, "he will be spending the rest of his life just like Strauss in prison", she sighed and said, "so we can finally have some peace"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yeah finally".

The minister stepped forward and said, "are we going to continue this ceremony"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes definitely, now where were we"?, the minister smiled and said, "I asked for objections". He looked around and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and smiled as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he put her face in his hands and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She took a deep breath and said ,"I love you to Mr. Morgan", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a sweet but passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and the minister said, "allow me to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan", everybody smiled and clapped their hands as they yelled their congratulations to the happy couple. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against his wifes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Dave grinned and when they pulled apart he said, "we are having a small reception at Antons please come and help us in celebrating the marriage of Penelope and Derek". Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "are you ready to go wife"?, she laughed and said, "I sure am husband", they intertwined their fingers as they headed toward their cars.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walked into the huge party room at Antons and smiled as their friends met them with applause, they walked to the center of the floor and he pulled her into his arms for their first dance as husband and wife. She leaned in and gave her husband a gentle kiss and smiled as they pulled apart.

Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe that we're finally married", she laughed and said, "neither can I", the music started and she said, "this is one of my favorite songs". He kissed her lips and said, "mine to, that's why I picked it for our first dance", she laid her head down on his shoulder as they danced across the floor to When A Man Loves A Woman.

Fran smiled as she watched the happy couple, she wanted to have that kind of love again, she sighed as she remembered the day that she married Dereks dad James. James was the love of her life and during their years together they had three amazing children and she wouldn't take anything for the time she was able to spend with him before he passed away.

Dave walked over and said, "may I have this dance"?, she grinned and said, "thank you, I'd love to", Sarah and Desiree watched as their mother hit the dancefloor with the one and only David Rossi. As the happy couples danced across the floor Penelope looked into the loving eyes of her husband and sighed happily.

Derek smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and said, "in a few months our little one will be here", Penelope started practically glowing and said,  
"yes and I can hardly wait". A few minutes later after the dance was over Derek led Penelope to the table so they could cut their first piece of wedding cake.

The cake was beautiful, it was a 2 tier cake surrounded by a staircase with a fountain underneath, Penelope said, "ohhhh Fran it's more beautiful than it was in the magazine". She hugged her daughter in law and said, "I'm so glad that you like it honey", she said, "like it I love it", Derek said, "it is a beautiful cake momma, thank you".

Everybody watched as they each took a little piece of cake between their fingers and when they smashed the cake on each others faces causing all of the people in the room to laugh uncontrollably. Derek laughed as he pulled her in and licked the icing off her lips and then gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you beautiful", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome" as they started wiping the icing of each others faces.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

Reunited-Ch 21

The party was going full swing when Fran looked over her shoulder and saw her son and daughter in law wrapped in each others arms, Dave and Hotch looked up to see the director walking into the room. They walked over to him and said, "welcome sir, it's good that you could make it", he smiled and said, "I just wanted to come and give my congratulations to the bride and groom and give them a gift from me".

Hotch motioned for the happy couple to come over and after the introductions were made the director smiled as he handed them an envelope, Derek opened it and the director said, "we have booked the honeymoon suite for you for the weekend at Amelias and then you and your beautiful bride will be heading to Paris for an all expense paid 2 week honeymoon and you can take it whenever you want".

Hotch said, "sir how are things going with Erin"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she won't be trouble for anybody anymore, she is currently doing some time in a facility I found". Dave said, "and when will she be getting out"?, he grinned and said, "oh she won't, she will be a permanent guest at her current location".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you sir, thank you so much for the awesome gift", he laughed and said, "you are welcome Mrs, Morgan", he shook hands with the 4 of them again before turning and heading out of the room. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "well Mrs. Morgan are you ready for some more party before we head to our honeymoon suite"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "lead the way my handsome husband".

A couple of hours later the happy couple were making their way toward the waiting limo and once they got inside they waved at their amazing family as they pulled away from the curb. Derek pulled his bride onto his lap and said, "I happen to know thattttttt the ride to Amelias will take about 20 to 25 minutes".

She tapped her chin and said, "whatever will we do to pass the time"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips and then started placing soft gently kisses down the side of her neck. She threw her neck back and moaned as he started sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck, he smiled against her neck and whispered, "mineeeeee".

His hand slipped up under her dress where he teased her by running his hand across the crotch of her panties, it didn't take long before the panties were gone and she was laying on the huge limo seat. Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and pulled him down to her and said, "can he see us and what we are doing back here"?, he laughed and said, "nope he can't see or hear a thing unless we want him to".

She crashed her lips against his and said, "I don't think I can make it to Amelias", he started unbuckling his pants and said, "I know that I won't make it that long". She raised up and lowered his pants and boxers down over his hips and bit down on her bottom lip as he lined himself up at her entrance.

Seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly. Derek kissed, licked and sucked on her neck and then started tugging on her earlobe, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and moaned in pleasure as they moved as one.

Derek crashed his lips against hers and smiled against her lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control as wave after wave of orgasm overtook them. They stayed connected basking in the afterglow of a very passionate love making session, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She put his face in her hands and said ,"and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "and we both love you to little one and we can't wait to meet you". Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "when we get to Amelias I have a few ideas".

She smiled and said, "I bet you do handsome, I just bet you do"


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Reunited-Ch 22

When they walked over to the front desk the clerk smiled and said, "may I help you sir"?, he smiled and said, "yes we have a reservation in the name of Morgan for the honeymoon suite". She smiled and said, "yes sir and everything that you requested is ready and waiting for you in your room", he said, "thank you".

She motioned for the bellboy to come over and get their bags and he smiled when the clerk said, "Toby can you take Mr. and Mrs. Morgan to the honeymoon suite please"?, he said, "yes mam" as he grabbed the bags and headed toward the elevator. Once they stepped inside Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head causing his new bride to smile.

A few minutes later they are walking into their suite and Toby hands Derek the key and says, "we hope that you enjoy your stay with us", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you". Derek reaches into his pocket and hands the boy a tip and says, "have a nice day Toby", he grins and says, "thank you sir" before walking out of the room.

Derek closes and locks the door and walks over and pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her lips gently and says, "I didn't think this day was ever going to come". She rested her forehead against his and said, "me either handsome, me either but now that I finally have you I'm never gonna let you go".

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "this place is amazing", he put his hand in hers and said, "why don't we check it out"?, they headed through to the bathroom and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the huge garden tub in the center of the room.

Derek walked over to the cabinet in the corner and opened the doors and saw a radio/cd player and turned the radio on and smiled when a soft romantic song started playing. He then turned the water on and smiled at his baby girl and said, "how about we christen this tub"?, she bit down on her bottom lip as she started shedding her clothes and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Morgan".

He looked down and saw jasmine scented bubble bath and poured some into the tub earning a smile from his bride, she walked over and said, "I love you so much Derek and I don't know what we", she put her hand on her stomach "would do without you". He kissed her lips and said, "baby girl, I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives".

She grinned and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he took her hand in his and led her over to the tub, he stepped inside and grinned as he said,  
"here sweetness let me help you". She stepped over the top of the tub and sighed happily as she sat down into the soapy water, Derek slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him gently biting on the side of her neck, she turned around so that she could face him, she caressed his cheek and said, "I can't belive you're really mine". He laughed and said, "I've been yours since the day we met and I will be yours as long as their is breath left in me".

Derek then leaned in and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers, the kiss started off soft and gentle but when Derek deepened the kiss he pulled her to where she was straddling his lap. She moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, he leaned down and started kissing the valley between her firm perfect breasts.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as Derek thrusted up into her, the bathroom was filled with the sounds of the soft music playing on the radio and their moans and groans of passion as they moved as one for several long minutes before she collapsed against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head and whispers, "that was perfect, you're perfect".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "I love you Mr Morgan", he kisses the tip of her nose and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", he then flops them over in the tub causing water to splash and her to giggle. He kisses her lips passionately and as he thrusts himself back inside her she wraps her long legs snuggly around his waist as they spend the next couple of hours wrapped in each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Reunited-Ch 23

Derek and Penelope spent the weekend in their room making love, they made love on every surface imaginable, they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They would only stop making love long enough to snack or take short naps and then it was back to being consumed by their passions for each other.

Penelope smiled down at her husband, he was the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on, she gently threw back the covers and climbed out of bed to make her way to the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later she grinned when she saw Derek standing there with nothing but a bow on, she took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhhhh I just love big presents".

He laughed and said, "well this present is alllll for you sweetness, all for you", she walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "all for me huh"?, he said, "yepppp". He backed up toward the bed and when he felt the mattress against the back of his legs he fell back bringing her with him onto the bed.

He rolled her under him and crashed his lips to hers again, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, he looked deeplyinto her eyes and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and watch this little one and all the other little ones we are going to have grow up".

She laughed and said, "all the other huh and just how many are all the others"?, he sighed happily and said, "I want to have a house filled with little baby ?girls that look like you". She wrapped her arms around him and gently pecked his lips and said, "and I want little baby boy hotstuffs that look like their daddy".

Derek brushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "I've waited my whole life to be this happy and marrying you and having this baby is making me the happiest man in the world". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "but it took you almost dying before we finally got married", he nodded his head and said, "true butttttt we're together now and that's all that matters".

Penelope grinned and said, "that it does hotstuff, that it does, I just can't believe that Kevin and Strauss were working with Savannah and that their actions almost costed you your life". He caressed her cheek and said, "let's not talk about that now, that is in the past and you my beautiful baby girl are my present and future".

Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to her and said, "and you my love are the other part of my heart and I can't wait to grow old with you and love you forever and ever". Derek practically growled as he crashed his lips against hers, she felt so amazing under him, her skin felt like silk.

He didn't waste any time lining himself up at her entrance and a few seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her over and over. She arched her back and moaned his name as he took her nipple into his mouth and when he started tugging on her nipple she bit down on her bottom lip as she raked her nails up and down his back.

Dereks hands were roaming all over her body as their bodies moved as one, he had never felt this way before, she was the one woman that would now and forever own him and his heart. Penelope closed her eyes and relished in the feelings that were corsing through her body, Derek was the only man that had ever made her feel that way and he was the only man that ever would.

Derek couldn't help but smile against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he collapsed on the bed beside his baby girl and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that our stay here is almost over". he tapped the end of her nose and said, "everyday for the rest of our lives is going to be our honeymoon".

She sighed happily and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I hope you do sweetness, I hope you do because I'm going to treat you like the goddess you truly are". She looked up at him and said, "you are huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam I am and I'm going to do it everyday for the rest of our lives", she smiled as he pressed his lips against hers again before they both sighed contently as they closed their eyes and soon drifted off for a nap.


	24. Chapter 24

Reunited-Ch 24

The next time Derek opened his eyes he grinned as he looked across the room and saw his baby girl dressed and bringing their bag to the front door for the bellboy. He threw the cover back and stood up and said, "is it time to go back to reality already"?, she nodded her head and said, "sad to say but yeah it is, Jayje called a few minutes ago and we you need to get dressed because we have a case in Florida".

He sighed and said, "can't we call offfffffffff please"?, she said, "no can do sexy man, no can do", he kissed her lips and said, "alright just give me a few minutes and then we can head out". She winked at him and said, "hotstuff I'll give you forever", he smiled and said, "woman you are making it hard for me not to throw you on that bed and make love to you over and over".

She sighed and said, "as good as that sounds it will have to wait my love because even though we still feel like we are on our honeymoon the unsubs won't wait". He grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom and when he came out a few minutes later he heard Penelope say, "we'll be down in a couple of minutes bossman".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you smell sooooo good", she giggled and said, "why thank you kind sir". He said, "well I guess we better head out before Hotch sends a search party out for us", Penelope opened her mouth to agree but headed to the door instead to let the bellboy in.

A few minutes later they were walking onto the jet with the rest of the team, JJ grinned and said, "wellllll"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "it was amazinggggggg". Dave grinned at Derek and said, "well, well, well, how does it feel to be a married man"?, he glanced over at Penelope and said,  
"feels good Dave, feels real good".

After the jet took off Hotch and the team spent the next few minutes going over the case, Reid looked at the pictures in the file and said, "you can tell by the markings on her wrists that she was tied by rope or maybe even handcuffs". JJ said, "were their any signs of rape"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no not in any of the victims".

Reid said, "maybe he was impotent"?, Dave said, "that's what I was thinking to", Emily said, "he's killed 7 women now and all the same way so maybe he is using the act of torture for his release". Hotch said, "the victims are being taken on Friday nights and all around the same 3 mile stretch of road and not found for around 48 hours".

Derek said, "maybe the unsub is someone that all of the victims knew", Reid said, "maybe they were taken because of revenge to get back at them for something they had done to him". Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia I need you to start doing background checks on all of the victims and see if they have anybody in common".

She nodded her head and said, "how far do you want me to go back"?, he said, "go back at least 20 to 25 years"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir". She then started letting her fingers fly across the keyboard as Reid started talking about the pictures of the crimescene, he pointed to something in the pictures and looked up when Hotch said, "when we land Derek I want you and Reid to head to see the ME and see if she's found anything", they nodded their heads in agreement.

He looked at Dave and said, "Dave, you and I will head to the police station and get things set up and start working on the profile and Em I want you and JJ to head to the scene of the last abduction and see if you can find any signs of struggle". Emily said, "what if she knew the unsub and maybe trusted him"?, Reid said, "if that is the case there will be no signs of struggle".

Hotch said, "we will be there in about an hour so I need everybody to be up to speed by the time we land", Derek looked over at his wife and smiled as he watched her work. Everybody knew that Penelope was by far the best tech going and if anybody could find anything it would most certainly be her doing it.

About an hour later the jet landed and everybody went their seperate ways and by the time Penelope got to the police department the results on her searches were back. She looked at Hotch and said, "bossman you need to see this", he walked over and said, "how long ago was this"?, she said, "it happened about 15 years ago sir and so far all of the women are dead except this one and her name is Molly Tucker and she is 33 years old and currently working at Harris and Harris on 321 Tornado Street".

He looked at her and said, "Dave and I will head there can you let the rest of the team know what's up and have them meet us there"?, she nodded her head yes as she picked up her cell to notify the rest of the team. Penelope sighed as she sat back and rubbed her stomach, now all she had to do was sit back and wait on her team of superheroes to either call with searches or return to her.

A few minutes later she was getting ready to get up and head to the bathroom when another search came back, she looked down at the screen and she said,  
"no wayyy" as she picked up her cell and dialed Hotchs number. After a couple of rings she heard, "did you find something Garcia"?, she said, "I sure did bossman and you will never believe who is the biological father to Thomas".

Hotch said, "who"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "that would be no other than sheriff Bradley Scott", Hotch said, "do you have any idea where he is right now"?, she looked around the room and said, "he was just here so he can't be to far". Dave said, "check the roster and see if it tells where he's going kitten".

She checked the roster out and said, "sir he's headed to 321 Tornado Street", Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "be safe my superheroes" before the call ended. Hotch quickly dialed the rest of the team to fill them in on what was happening, it didn't take long before they arrived at the scene and got out of their SUVs and headed slowly up toward the house.

They looked through the windows and saw the sheriff talking to Thomas, Hotch motioned for Dave, Derek and JJ to head around to the other side as the others got ready to go through the front. When Derek got to the back door he whispered, "all ready on this end", Hotch said, "on the count of 3 we go in".

Everybody listened as he said, "1, 2, 3" doors at both ends of the house flew open and everybody started yelling, "FBI FREEZE SHERIFF SCOTT", both the sheriff and Thomas held their arms up as the team slowly moved in. Thomas looked at his father and said, "I can't go to jail, I won't make it", both men aimed their guns and seconds later the room was filled with the sound of gunshots.


	25. Chapter 25

Reunited-Ch 25

The team watched as both the suspect and his fathers bodies hit the floor, the sheriff aimed his gun and fired at Derek causing him to hit the ground and moan in pain. Hotch walked over and kicked the gun out of his hands while Reid and the girls checked on Derek, Reid said, "are you hit"?, he shook his head and said, "no I'm alright I just jarred my ribs pretty boy that's all".

Emily said, "PG is going to kill you if you get hurt", he grinned as they helped him up and said, "I think I might have had a little two much fun on my honeymoon". Reid covered his ears and said, "TMI Morgan", JJ said, "did you get the okay from the doctor before you two started having sex"?, he said, "I sure did and she said as long as we take it easy sex is fine".

JJ said, "and let me guess you two were all over each other and having sex everywhere"?, he grinned and said, "yep and if I had it to do all over again I sure would". Reid laughed and said, "let's get you back to your wife so we can hurry and get out of this town", Derek wrapped one arm around Reid and said, "sounds good to me".

Penelope was sitting in front of her computer when she heard the team walking into the room, she turned around with a smile on her face but that smile soon fell when she saw that Reid was helping Derek. She jumped up and ran over and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "nothing sweetness I'm fine",  
she said, "uhhhhhhh no you aren't".

Reid said, "we got shot at and he hit the floor and he just aggravated his ribs and stomach that's all", she looked at Derek and said, "when are you gonna listen to me"?, he opened his mouth and she said, "I need some air". Dereks heart dropped as he watched her race from the room, he looked at Reid and said, "I've got to go to her pretty boy".

Reid said, "just be careful", he gabbed his stomach and said, "I will" and JJ walked over to Reid as Derek walked out of the conference room, when Derek got outside the station he saw Penelope sitting on a bench crying. He walked over and sat down beside her and said, "I'm so sorry baby", she wiped away a tear and said, "you've got to stop doing this to me Derek".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "baby I didn't get hurt, all I did was aggravate my injuries", she looked up at him and said, "you have to keep yourself safe for me, for us". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I will baby, I will always be here for you and the little one", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I could have lost you twice in a matter of days and my heart can't take it".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry baby, please tell me that you believe me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I believe you handsome I do". He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I would never intentionally do anything that would take me away from you or our baby", she looked up at him and smiled.

JJ looked out the window and said, "everything seems to be alright", Hotch said, "she's just scared that's all and after what he's been through over the past 9 months I can't say I blame her". Dave walked over and said, "we need to get our stuff ready and head to the jet", Hotch nodded his head as everybody headed toward the door.

About half an hour later a very tired Derek walks onto the jet with his arm wrapped around his baby girl, they sat down on one of the couches and he leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "I am sooooooo glad to be going home". Penelope sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "it's good to be able to take you home, it's been a long time and Clooney has missed you something awlful".

Derek laughed and said, "I've missed him to, I've missed all of you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "especially you Mrs. Morgan", she rested her forehead against his and said, "the feeling was mutual Mr. Morgan I can assure you of that". Hotch smiled as he ended a call right before sitting down beside his wife.

Emily said, "you have a huge smile on your face, is something up"?, he sighed and said, "we have been given the rest of the week off", Reid said, "but I thought". Hotch said, "orders from the director, he said that after everything we'd been through that we needed some time off", Derek smiled up at him and said, "I can't wait to lay in my bed and watch a little tv and spend some time with my baby girl and my boy Clooney".

As the jet taxied for takeoff derek laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes and a few minutes later Penelope kissed his cheek and she whispered, "sleep well my love, sleep well".


	26. Chapter 26

Reunited-Ch 26

The next few months passed by fast and the team was staying busy going on case after case after case, they were rarely home longer than one night before being sent out on another case. Penelope was now almost 9 months pregnant and in the middle of her last day before her maternity leave was due to start.

She sighed and said, "I can't wait to meet you little one, I can tell that it won't be long now", she grabbed her stomach when she was hit with a very sudden and sharp pain. She said, "it must be that salad I had for lunch working on me" and continued working on her searches, the team were out on a case but this case was in town so they were only about half an hour to 45 minutes away today.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "how long have we been waiting here on this sicko"?, Reid said, "45 minutes and 23 seconds", he laughed and shook his head and said, "thanks pretty boy". Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "there he comes", Derek and Reid opened the doors and eased out and closed the door.

The unsub was carrying groceries from a nearby store when he looked up and saw a strange car sitting up the road, when Derek and Reid looked up the unsub was gone. Hotch said, "he went up the side street behind the diner, you two go on the upper side and the rest of us will go on this side", Derek said, "10-4" and him and Reid headed on around the building and into the alley.

Penelope looked into her cup and sighed finding it empty, she got up and headed into the kitchen area to fix another cup, when she walked into the room she saw Anderson pouring him a cup of coffee. She said, "helloooooo Anderson", he grinned and said, "well hello to you to", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "good, really good, I am so full of energy today but I think that salad I had for lunch is not going to agree with my tummy".

He said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "well I've had a few sharp pains in my stomach", he said, "how far apart are the pains"?, she said, "well the last one I had was", and before she could say anything else she was hit with another pain. Anderson said, "Penelope that isn't the salad sweetie, you are in labor".

She shook her head and said, "noooo it can't be that I still have about 2 or 3 weeks left", he said, "my sister just went through this and trust me you are in labor". She looked up at him and said, "I need to call Derek", he said, "why don't we go grab your stuff and head to the hospital and you can call him on the way, okay"?, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "okay".

Derek and Reid went around the corner and saw the unsub looking around the other corner, Derek motioned for Reid to go around the car in the alley to get a better shot. Reid nodded his head and made his way to where he had the perfect shot and Derek said, "Steven Miller FBI freeze", Steven turned around and said, "I I I haven't done anything".

Derek said, "I want you to lay your gun down, NOW"?, he said, "gun, I don't have a gun", Derek said, "yes you do I can see it, now take it out and lay it on the ground". Steven laid the groceries on the ground and slowly started reaching for his gun, Hotch and the rest of the team had made their way to the end of the alley and started watching Steven.

Penelope grabbed her purse and said, "alrightttttttt" and she grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Anderson", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "it has been about 4 minutes since your last contraction, baby Morgan doesn't want to wait much longer". He said, "don't worry Penelope I'll get you to the hospital we are only a few minutes away".

Penelope took a few steps and then said, "ohhhhhhhh that's not good", Anderson said, "what happened"?, she said, "either I just peed on myself or my water just broke". Anderson said, "ohhhhhh it's okay sweetie your water broke", she bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath knowing that her contractions would start coming faster and harder.

She held on to her stomach with one hand and wrapped the free arm around Anderson as they made their way toward the elevator, a few minutes and a big contraction later Penelope was getting into Andersons car. She said, "Anderson I'm scared", he put her hand in his and gently squeezed and said, "you can do this Penelope, just remember you breathing from class", she nodded her head as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking garage.

Steven smirked and grabbed his gun and aimed it at Derek and said, "you should have stayed away because now you have to die" and before he could pull the trigger both JJ and Reid hit him with several shots. After his body hit the ground Derek walked over and checked for a pulse and shook his head and said, "he's gone".

The rest of the team walked over and were standing with Derek when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and smiled when he saw the name baby girl flashing on his ID. He said, "hey momma we will be heading home in a few minutes", she said, "hotstuff change of plans, I need you to meet me, meet us at the hospital".

Derek said, "hospital, why"?, she grabbed her stomach when another contraction hit and said, "I'm in labor hotstuff, the babies coming"


	27. Chapter 27

Reunited-Ch 27

Derek said, "WHAT"?, she halfheartedly laughed and said, "my water broke and I'm in labor", he looked up at Hotch and said, "I gotta go baby girl is in labor". Hotch said, "go on and take Reid with you so that I'll know that you get there safe", he nodded his head and said, "come on pretty boy I am about to be a daddy".

Reid grinned and kissed JJ on the lips and said, "see ya at the hospital" before running over and jumping behind the wheel of the SUV, Derek said, "how are you getting to the hospital, please tell me that you aren't driving yourself"?, she said, "no my love, Anderson is being a real sweetheart and he is driving me".

Derek sighed and said, "please tell him thank you for me", she glanced over and said, "Derek wants me to tell you thank you for him", Anderson smiled and said, "I'm just glad that I could help". Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "here comes another oneeeeeeeee", Derek said, "just practice your breathing just like Cindy told us in class".

She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out and she kept doing that until the contraciton had passed, Anderson said, "hang on Penelope, we will be there in just a few minutes". While Derek was talking to Penelope on his phone Reid was on the phone with the hospital letting them know that they had an OB emergency on the way in.

When Reid was finished talking to the doctor he looked at Derek and said, "her doctor will meet her in the ER", Derek smiled and said, "thanks so much for that Pretty boy". Penelope said, "what are you thanking Reid for sug"?, he said, "Reid just called the hospital and talked to your doctor and they have everything ready for you".

She said, "remind me to thankkkkkkkkkk ohhhhhhhhh my god here comes another one", she reached over and grabbed Andersons hand and started squeezing it as Derek talked her through the contraction. Whem the contraction was over she looked at Anderson and said, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you"?, he grinned at her and said, "no I'm fine".

Derek said, "hang on baby girl, you are doing so good", Penelope said, "can you believe it Derek, in a few minutes we are going to be parents", Derek grinned and said, "I know and I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms". Penelope looked up and said, "there's the hospital", Derek said, "we will be there in about 5 minutes baby girl".

When the car pulled up at the ER Anderson took the phone and talked to Derek as the doctors and nurses helped get Penelope out of the car and onto the gurney. Derek said, "we aren't far away now Anderson, can you please stay with her until I get there"?, he said, "yeah not a problem", Derek sighed as the call ended.

Reid said, "we will be there in just a couple of minutes", Derek sat back in the seat and hoped that he would make it before the baby made it's entrance into the world. Penelope squeezed Andersons hand and said, "I can't do this, I can't do this", he said, "yes you can Penelope, you are one of the strongest women in the world and you are going to be a great mother".

She smiled and said, "really"?, he grinned back at her and said, "yes really", the doctor walked over and said, "alright Penelope you are fully dilated and ready for delivery". Penelope said, "I need Derek", she looked up and said, "who is this nice gentleman here with you"?, she looked up at Anderson and said, "he is a good friend from work and he was with me when I went into labor".

The doctor smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", he smiled and said, "Michael", she grinned and said, "I don't know many friends that would be in delivery with another friend when she is getting ready to give birth". Penelope smiled and said, "I need to push, I need to push", Anderson gripped her hand in his as she started bearing down.

Derek ran into the hospital and said, "I need to get to my wife, she was just brought in, she's in labor", the nurse smiled and said, "she's right here in room 3". Derek ran down the hall and pushed the door open and headed straight over to the bed, he thanked Anderson and kissed his wife on the head and said, "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it".

Penelope smiled up at Anderson and said, "yeah so were we", Anderson sighed and said, "if it's okay I would like to wait"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah it's fineeeeeee oh my god, I need to push, I need to push". Anderson said, "you can do it Penelope" before he pushed the door open and headed out into the hall.

Derek said, "come on sweetness, you can do this" and a few pushes later the room was filled with the sounds of baby girl Morgans cries, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "is she alright, is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she's fine". She held the baby up and said, "here you go momma, here is your little girl".

Penelope kissed her on the top of the head and said, "hi princess, I've been waiting a long time to get to hold you", she looked up at the doctor and said, "I'm feeling the urge to push again, is that normal"?, the doctor said, "I need to deliver the afterbirth", she raised the sheet up and said, "how is this possible"?, Derek said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "twins Penelope, you're having twins".


	28. Chapter 28

Reunited-Ch 28

She raised up on her elbows and said, "tw tw twins"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and he or she isn't gonna wait much longer", Derek put her hand in his and said, "come on beautiful you can do this". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh I need to push, I need to push", the doctor looked down and then said, "alright Penelope pushhhhhh".

Derek held her hand and cheered her on until a few long minutes later the screams of baby Morgan number 2 filled the room, Penelope said, "is the baby alright, is the baby alright"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes he's fine". Derek said, "he, did you say he"?, she grinned as she cut the cord and held up the baby and said, "I did say he".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwwwww look at him he's beautiful", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you and our two beautiful babies". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "we love you to daddy", he looked over at his daughter and then down at his son and said,  
"how did we not know that we were having twins"?, the doctor handed the baby to the nurse and said, "the smaller baby was hiding behind the bigger baby".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "can you believe it a boy and a girl"?, she laughed and said, "we are gonna need to stuff for that beautiful nursery hotstuff". Derek nodded his head and said, "don't worry sweetness everything we need will be there before you and the twins get out of the hospital".

Derek pulled out his cell and said, "can I take a few pictures"?, she laughed and said, "sure go ahead", Derek walked over and snapped a few pictures of the twins and said, "I still can't believe it". Penelope said, "believe it handsome, believe it", the doctor grinned and said, "after I get her all sewen up she will be in recovery for a little while before we move her up to her room".

Derek said, "what will her room number be"?, the doctor said, "she will be in room 200", he walked over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I will see you 3 in a little bit". She rested her forehead against his and said, "alright my love, see ya soon", he then glanced one final time at the twins before he headed toward the door.

Out in the waiting room Anderson and the rest of the team plus Dereks mom and sisters were waiting in the waiting room for news on Penelope, Derek walked over and smiled and said, "Penelope and the babies are all fine". Anderson said, "wait babies, did you say babies"?, he put his hand on Andersons shoulder and said, "that I did, she had twins".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I want to thank you man for bringing her to the hospital and staying with her until I could get here", Anderson smiled and said, "I'm just glad I was there". Fran said, "sooooooo do I have grandaughters, grandsons or one of each"?, Derek pulled out his cell and pulled up the pictures and said, "one of each momma, one of each".

Everybody gathered around the pictures and when they saw the twins they fell instantly in love with them, Fran said, "awwwww they are both adorable babies". Dave kissed the side of her head and said, "they sure are grandma", Fran laughed and said, "how does it feel to be a grandpa for the first time"?, he smiled and said, "I couldn't be happier".

Anderson smiled and said, "congratulations on the twins Derek, they are both beautiful", he said, "thanks man, she was in a lot of pain but my baby girl was a trooper". JJ smiled and said, "now you know that we are gonna spoil these two rotten right"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh yeah we know that".

Derek looked up to see Anderson heading toward the door and said, "hey Anderson hang on a minute", he ran over and said, "do you think that you could stay for a few minutes"?, he said, "yeah sure". Derek put his hand on Andersons shoulder and said, "I can't wait for you to meet the babies that you helped bring into this world".

They headed back over to the rest of the team to wait for their chance to get to see Penelope and the babies


	29. Chapter 29

Reunited-Ch 29

About an hour later the nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan you can go and see your wife now", he smiled and said, "thank you", he looked at the rest of the family and motioned for them to follow him. Penelope was sitting up in the bed smiling down at her daughter while her son was peacefully sleeping beside her in the basinette.

Derek walked into the room and said, "there's my baby", she looked up and said, "hiya handsome", he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "amazing, a little tired and sore but amazing". Fran walked over and looked down in the basinette and said,  
"ohhhhhhh he's beautiful".

Penelope grinned and said, "would you like to hold him"?, she laughed and said, "I would love to", she then reached down and picked the baby up and kissed the top of his little head and said, "hello there little man". Penelope looked at Anderson and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he smiled and said, "me, really"?, she smiled and said, "yes really".

He walked over to the bed and said, "ohhhh Penelope she's beautiful", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "she's beautiful just like her momma". He took the baby girl in his arms and said, "you are so tiny aren't you princess", he walked over and sat down in the chair and it didn't take long before JJ and Emily were sitting beside him talking to him and the baby.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I was thinking about names", he said, "any ideas"?, she said, "I would like to name our son Michael James Morgan,  
to name him after the wonderful man that helped me and got me to the hospital and James after your dad". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love that name".

Derek said, "what about for our daughter"?, she said, "do you have any ideas"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "I was thinking that we could name her after her two grandmas". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love that", he said, "how does Amelia Francine Morgan sound"?, she said, "ohhhhh I love that".

She giggled and said, "Mia and Michael", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "the names seem to fit them don't they"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think so". Reid walked over and said, "have you picked out names yet"?, Derek said, "we sure have", Fran looked up and said, "what are the names to my adorable grandbabies"?, Penelope said, "everybody we want you to meet Michael James and Amelia Francine Morgan".

Anderson looked up and said, "yo yo you named him after me"?, she smiled and said, "Michael after you and James after Dereks dad", Anderson smiled and said, "I am so honored, so very honored". Derek walked over and put his hand on Andersons shoulder and said, "thanks Michael, thanks for everything you did today".

Anderson smiled and said, "that's the first time you called me by my first name", he laughed and said, "I hope it's alright if I call you that"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, yes, it's fine". JJ said, "I just love that name, I love both of their names", Penelope said, "we named our little angel after my mom and Dereks mom".

Fran smiled and said, "she reminds me so much of Derek when he was a baby", he blushed and said, "mommaaaaaaa", she said, "did I, ohhhhhhh I did, I made my boy blush". Hotch said, "the second baby was a huge surprise wasn't it"?, she said, "ohhhh yes, he was a definite surprise but the doctor said that sometimes the smaller baby will hide behind the bigger baby", Reid nodded his head and said, "that happens in approximately 40.2% of twin births in the US", everybody laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Reunited-Ch 30

A couple of hours later Derek looked over his shoulder and saw that Penelope had fallen asleep, he smiled and said, "she's finally sleeping", JJ said,  
"I bet she's worn out". Emily said, "I was exhausted after giving birth to one child I can only imagine how tired she is after giving birth to two babies".

Dave smiled as he kissed Mia on the forehead and said, "you look so much like your momma", Derek said, "that's what I think to Rossi", Fran smiled and said, "they are both adorable". Over the next few minutes couple by couple everybody headed out of the room to give Derek some time to bond with the twins while Penelope slept.

Derek kissed his son on the forehead and said, "hello little man I'm your daddy and I love you", he then glanced down to his sleeping daughter in her basinette and said, "and daddy loves you to princess. He sighed happily as he looked up at Penelope and whispered, "thank you baby girl, thank you so much for making me a daddy".

Michael started squirming around in his arms and he said, "I wish your grandpa could have met you, he would have loved you and your sister so very much". He watched as his son closed his eyes and he put the little bundle up on his shoulder and patted his back a few times and before he knew it the baby was peacefully sleeping.

As he held Michael he thought back to everything that had happened to him and he realized just how lucky he was, he put Michael in the basinette a few minutes later and picked Mia up. She opened her dark eyes and he said, "ohhhhhhh you definitley have my eyes don't you princess"?, he gently ran his hand down her cheek and said, "you look so much like your momma, yes you do".

After a few minutes her put his sleeping daughter back down in her basinette and smiled as he looked down at his two sleeping angels, he then sat back down in the chair and sighed happily as he watched Penelope sleep for a few minutes before drifting off himself. When Derek opened his eyes some time later he couldn't help but smile as he woke up to his beautiful wife feeding their son.

She looked up at him and said, "hiya handsome", he stood up and said, "hi yourself gorgeous, how are you feeling"?, she said, "I feel great", he picked Mia up and said, "are you hungry sweetness, here let daddy feed you". He picked the bottle up and put the nipple at her little lips and it didn't take her long at all to latch on and start sucking.

As they fed their children Penelope said, "I still can't believe they are here", he glanced at her and said, "me either baby girl but now that they are here I can't imagine life without them". She stroked Michaels cheek and said, "you are my little hotstuff, yes you are, you are so much like your big strong daddy".

Derek said, "and this is my little baby girl and she is beautiful just like her momma", Penelope winked at him and said, "after everything we've been through since you went undercover this is by far the best". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "it sure is goddess and when I think that I could have been taken away from you and our twins it makes me realize just how lucky I am".

She took the bottle out of Michaels mouth and put him up on her shoulder and patted and rubbed his back for a few minutes before he let out a pretty big burp. She laid him back down in her lap and grinned and said, "there's my big boy", Derek said, "isn't it unbelievable how much love you can have for someone that has only been here a few hours"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is hotstuff".

Penelope said, "the minute they were born my heart was filled with so much love for them, more than I ever thought possible", he nodded his head and said, "and these beautiful babies are my world and I promise that no matter what I have to do that you three will always be safe". Penelope smiled and said, "I never had a doubt handsome".

As they sat there talking they realized that their life was as close to perfect as it was ever gonna get

One final chapter left


	31. Chapter 31

Reunited-Ch 31

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave walks into his kitchen and smiles when he sees his wife looking out the window, he walks over and wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her neck. She closes her eyes and moans and says, "I've missed you husband", he turned her around in his arms and said, "and I've missed you to my love".

Fran said, "how did the case go"?, he sighed and said, "death by cop", she kissed his lips and said, "I'm sorry honey", he intertwines their fingers and says, "I am just so glad to be home". She said, "how about a drink"?, he smiles and says, "later, right now I had something else in mind", she grinned and said, "you did huh"?, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I sure have" as he led her toward the stairs.

The minute they walked into their bedroom he pulls her into his arm and crashes his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes as they worked to get each others clothes off. Seconds later they were rolling on the bed and the room was filled with their moans and groans as they were making up for lost time.

Reid laughed as he walked into his living room, he saw his 8 year old son running around the living room chasing the dog as JJ puts their 5 year old daughter Tiffany down in the floor. Reid walks over and kisses her on the lips and says, "how are you doing"?, she blows out a breath and says, "tired but good".

He smiled and says, 'how have they been"?, she said, "Henry and Tiff have been amazingly good but your daughter", he said, "ohhhhhhhhhh she must have done something wrong because she's my daughter". JJ nodded her head and said, "you could say that, let's just say that our 3 year old Tessa found out where you keep the magic markers".

Reid laughed and said, "ohhhhhh sorry about that Jayje, I was going to move them but we got called away for that last case", she said, "it's alright Spence but if you didn't know that they were all sick you sure couldn't tell". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "how about you sit down and let me massage your feet"?, she sighed and said, "sounds good Spence, sounds reallllllll good", he laughed as he led her to the couch and started to rub her very tired feet.

Emily walks into her living room and smiles as she sees her wonderful husband feeding their 2 month old son Matt, she walks over and kisses the top of Aarons head and said, "when did you get home"?, he said, "a few minutes ago". She said, "was it a bad case"?, he nodded his head and said the three words that made her understand just how hard the case was, "death by cop".

He looked up and said, "how are Jack and Holly"?, she smiled and said, "Jack is fine, he is at practice and he is gonna ride home with Oliver", he nodded his head. Emily grinned and said, "and our 4 year old is finally down for her nap". Hotch smiled and said, "sounds like you've had a long day honey".

She plopped down on the couch beside him and said, "I have Aaron but you're here now so how about I fix us something to eat and then later after the kids are asleep how about we christen that new tub"?, he looks up at her and smiles and said, "now you're reading my mind Em", she kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he sighed happily and said, "and I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she laid her head down on his shoulder and watched him feel their son.

Derek walks into the house and is met by Michael and Mia squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyy", he picks them both up and kisses their chubby cheeks and they laugh. He says, "where's momma"?, she walks into the room carrying their 2 year old sister Bridget. He says, "hi beautiful", she walks over and kisses him on the lips and says, "hello handsome, it's good to have you home".

He puts the twins down and says, "it's good to be home", she nodded her head and said, "I could tell that this last case was a bad one", he nodded his head and said, "it was baby and then at the end he chose to go out by death by cop". She wrapped her free arm around him and said, "your daughter has missed you".

He smiled as he kissed her cheek and said, "and daddy has missed you to", Penelope watched as Derek held their daughter in his arms, as she looked around the room she couldn't help but smile. Derek winked at her as he leaned over to kiss her, the couple laughed when Bridget said, "awwwwwww" when Derek kissed Penelope.

Derek said, "ya know we are two of the luckies people in the world, we have wonderful jobs, each other and an amazing family", she nodded her head and said, "that we do handsome, that we do". As the couple cuddled on the couch with their daughter


End file.
